


Pokemon Breeding

by ontheraggin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gangbang, Groping, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Knotting, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sexual Exhaustion, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, gotta fuck em all, spermatophor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: While trying to learn more about a specific part of Pokemon, a new professor-hopeful gains a little more first-hand experience than she was out for.





	1. Gastrodon

Amy is sitting at home, gazing down at a notepad in front of her. It's covered in scribbles, various notes and words that seemed to make no sense to anybody else but herself. One little bit is circled- Professor Amy! God, she wanted her own little lab and coat and all the different items used to study pokemon... More than she ever wanted to be a trainer- which, of course, was the path she was gently nudged towards as soon as she was old enough.

But what should she study? There's so many interesting things about pokemon... Professor Kukui studies their moves, she's heard of the professor in Kanto studying the relationships between pokemon and their trainers, she's heard of another professor studying habitats... But honestly, all of these professors' knowledge seem to come from word of mouth most of the time! Are their studies even available to those outside of their little clique? Amy huffs at the thought. Whatever she decides to study, she's going to make that knowledge accessible to everyone who wants it. Perhaps she'll publish books...

Amy looks out the window and sighs at the sight of the water reflecting outside. What's to study on Poni Island besides a bunch of sea life? There's nothing wrong with it, but that's just so _vague_... She needs an actual topic! A glance through another window and she can see some people shuffling by on the pier, on their way to something or another. One of the people was a friend of hers, toting along an egg that she had gotten during her visit to Akala Island. She can remember the conversation now...

"Look! It just showed up in the nursery! They always say they never know how it got there, but it's cute isn't it? I'm gonna be a poke-mom!" She seemed so proud of that egg... But that thought leads to another in Amy's mind. Surely everyone knows how the eggs got there, right? Everyone can't be that clueless.... But then again, not a whole lot is really known about pokemon reproductive behavior, is there? It's known that there needs to be types in common, that certain breeding may produce certain stats and so on, but what about the most basic knowledge behind it? Everyone seems to know just about every little detail when it comes to human reproduction and plant reproduction, why not pokemon?

It seemed like a rather strange, almost embarrassing thing to consider... But honestly, if no one else is doing it then it's obviously the right choice of topic to study! Amy will be the first professor to explain how different pokemon breed and all the dirty details there may be! No one will ever wonder how an egg came to be ever again! Or at least pretend to be ignorant of the blatant truth...

With this idea in mind, Amy begins jotting down more notes, this time outlining plans and ideas for how to go about this sort of study. She's on her way to being a real pokemon professor!

* * *

The next day, Amy is walking from the pier to solid ground. She's got some comfortable clothes on, a bag full of supplies, and her own few pokemon tucked in their balls in her pocket. She's ready to go! ... but where to start? She glances around the area before deciding to head on to the Ancient Poni Path. Perhaps she'll start with the more common pokemon and work her way to rarer ones... With enough information on the common ones, maybe she'll start getting enough recognition to get the good tools!

Right now, she's going to try to go after one of the pokemon that is very common in this area... Gastrodon. They're big and weird and she's had to use repels countless times when wandering around in order to avoid the damn things. Surely it couldn't be too hard to study something that practically infests the grass out here! That and it's actually the season for them to start mating... What good timing!

Amy wades into some tall grass, carefully and slowly shuffling for the time being. She's thought up a method to try to coax some more reactions out of the pokemon around her... No use waiting for hours for nothing to happen, after all. She reaches into her bag to bring out a spray bottle, misting the grass as far as she could reach with the liquid inside- she had a pokemon use Sweet Scent on a vat of water and filled the bottle from it, hopefully it'll have even a slight reaction. The bottle leaks as she squirts over the grass and she wipes the excess off onto her shorts when she tucks the bottle away to now bring out a jar of honey for bait. The sticky residue on her fingers joins the water in being smeared on her shorts as she quickly shuffles away now, getting to a good enough distance to hopefully not be spotted while still being able to see what's going on. She sets her things down and lowers herself to the ground, laying belly-down in the grass and peeking up curiously... Now to wait...

She waits for a short while, lying still and watching carefully. A rattata would hop by now and then, stopping to take a bite from the honey before Amy gives a gentle hiss to try to shoo them away. After a few more minutes and a few more rattata, Amy is wondering if she already needs to swap out the honey before she hears something shuffling through the grass. Something much bigger than a rattata... Probably a raticate, the way her luck is going, but she grows still and ducks down to wait for it to get closer.

The grass rustling comes closer and closer... until suddenly Amy realizes that it's coming towards _her_ instead of the honey! She silently curses and reaches towards her pocket to touch one of her pokeballs, but she waits... Perhaps it'll go to the bait and she won't have to blow her cover. Or at least it will be one of the gentler gastrodon- many of them seem perfectly fine with just going on their way if a trainer wants to avoid a battle, maybe this will be the same way!

Amy's breath catches in her throat when she suddenly feels a cool touch on her leg. She grows still, turning slowly, just enough to see the big blue slug pokemon that was starting to loom over her. It looked curious more than hostile- it's probably not used to humans out laying in the grass like this. It begins to crawl over her legs, effectively pinning her as it seemed to be sniffing over her body here and there. Its weird flat face lingers close to the end of her shorts that had the honey and sweet scent spread across it and Amy grits her teeth. She really hopes that she isn't about to turn into the bait herself... As much as she wants to study something, she doesn't exactly want that _something_ to happen right on top of her prone body.

Before she could try to wiggle away, the gastrodon settles itself in right on top of her legs, effectively pinning her with its bulk, and it lets out a loud bubbling sound that she's not heard from one of these creatures before. There's a brief pause before the sound is repeated and she hears another echo it from a couple of yards away. There's more shuffling through the grass as the second gastrodon wanders over, apparently drawn by the first one's cries. The two pokemon exchange a few bubbling sounds, almost as if they're talking, before the second one sniffs over Amy's body as well, again pausing near that smeared mess of bait on her shorts.

More sounds, more bubbling, and the gastrodon begin to shift over Amy's body. She's almost certain now that they're going to be doing this right on top of her and she's slowly attempting to wiggle out from under them... But it's odd. Instead of moving closer to each other, the gastrodon seem more interested in effectively pinning her with their combined bulk. One pokemon seemed to settle on either leg of hers, long clammy bodies resting on her thighs while the front half of them rested well onto her lower back. With them positioned like this and seemingly intent on keeping her under them, Amy is unable to really move from the waist down. They don't seem very big, but they're damn heavy... She wheezes out a breath and attempts to make a grab for her pocket now only to realize that the sticky body of the gastrodon is blocking access to her own pokemon. She's stuck...

Amy's breathing hard, trying not to panic while trying to not to feel utterly crushed by the beasts on top of her. What are they doing? Are they going to mate? Are they going to try to somehow eat her? Do gastrodon even eat meat? Her racing mind is brought to a screeching halt when the gastrodon shift and she begins to feel what seems like a couple of thick, slimy snakes creeping up her thighs, leaving behind a sticky residue that made her skin tingle. Oh... They're both males?! Is this some sort of tag-team mating?! Wait... then that means she's playing the part of-

"A-ah! No no no! Hey! Knock that off!" Amy finally finds her voice and attempts to squirm away even harder, but she's barely able to budge an inch. She even reaches around to try to shove one of the pokemon off of her, but it's fruitless- the gastrodon's natural stickiness and their heavy weight made it impossible to budge them from this position. She's trapped, unable to do much more than whimper as those thick tendrils slither up her legs and manage to slip under the legs of her shorts. They both begin to prod at the crotch of her panties now, very much aware of where they're trying to go despite that thin barrier. The sticky slime they were producing would begin to soak into that fabric, rubbing in from their attempts to push past.

Amy's hips jolt some when she first feels that cool slime pressing against her cunt. Despite the gentle tingling it had on the rest of her skin, as soon as it touches her inner folds it feels as though a strong shock had gone through her. It seemed to continue the longer that slime was pressed against her, making her squirm and her breath begin to hitch. It somehow felt _good_... Really really good. Some of the moisture soaking into her panties at this point now was from her, her sex reacting strongly to that strange slime the pokemon were rubbing against her. It was soon becoming maddening, Amy couldn't help but try to rock her hips some with that eager rubbing, panting and eyesight growing blurry. It was gross and weird and _god did she need this_....

Between the rubbing and Amy's pathetic attempts to wiggle her hips, one of the gastrodon's dicks managed to slip past her panties and is quick to plunge deep inside of her. Amy moans loudly, shuddering and gripping onto the grass underneath her, having to bite her lip to keep from outright screaming. The tendril is thick and filling, still oozing that slime into her now that lit up every sensitive nerve within her. Every twitch and throb that strange dick gave could be felt like it were a deep thrust, gaining little shudders and gasps out of the woman pinned under them. The second tendril took the example of the first and manages to slip past Amy's panties as well to wriggle in beside the other, squirming in deep and stretching her out even further, ignoring her bucking and squirming as it does so. She can't even moan at this point, just giving little choked sounds between ragged breaths, her eyes starting to turn up into her head.

Then they begin to thrust. Short, deep thrusts as they squirm together and seem to be trying to press in against every spot within her, probing deeper and deeper with each hard hump up into her. Mixing that maddening slime in with her own wetness until she's practically aching to her very core, shuddering and quaking underneath them and tearing grass up in her clenched fists. There's nothing else in her mind now but how incredibly full she was and how every slippery, sticky thrust those tendrils gave were driving her over the edge, practically coming every time they so much as squirmed inside of her.

She didn't even notice how deep they were plunging now. That slime seemed to have a similar affect on her cervix when one of the tendrils finally found it, tingling and pleasured enough to not be very concerned with the squishy, slimy tip of that gastrodon's dick starting to squeeze its way in further. Amy can't do more than gurgle as the slime begins to slip into her womb, drool oozing over her chin as she rests weakly on the ground. The second tendril continues its thrusting and squirming while the one in her womb stays in place, throbbing and twitching, oozing copiously inside of her... Until Amy could feel it starting to grow thicker near her entrance. She's already stretched near to capacity, but after a bit of squirming and pushing, that short thick bulge manages to get inside her. Amy writhes, screaming into the dirt as that bulge practically scrapes over every raw, agonized nerve inside of her and stretches her all the way to the opening of her womb. The second tendril has to push against it to help get it past that barrier, where it slides out and nestles itself deep inside of her with another splash of slime.

Amy feels that object settling deep inside of her and it's enough to shock her into rational thought for a split second- it's laying eggs inside of her! These weren't two males' dicks, one was a female's ovipositor and they're planning to use her as an incubator! Any other thought past that is quickly pushed out of mind when another egg squeezes its way into her, again pushing and stretching every over-sensitive part of her inner folds before getting pushed into her womb. The third is quicker to follow, the next pushing into her even as the previous is still working its way past her cervix. Amy bucks and groans with each sticky wad that is pushed into her, eyelids fluttering as she quickly begins to fill up and is starting to stretch with how many eggs are pushed into her. By the time the last egg makes its way into her, her belly is swollen and she can feel every shift of those eggs inside of her. She can barely manage a weak, relieved sigh when that thick tendril pulls back, sliding out of her with a slick noise.

The relief is short-lived, however. The other pokemon's tendril is still lodged deep inside of her, squirming some before it begins to slowly pull out... only to thrust in deep once again. Amy can only manage a garbled sort of sound as the gastrodon begins to fuck her again, each deep thrust making those eggs shift and grind against one another, pushing against her inner walls. More slime is pushed into her, overflowing enough to dribble out of her aching pussy and soak into her shorts. The shifting and rubbing of fabric over her swollen clit along with the relentless pounding of the tendril inside of her made her writhe, knees quaking and back arching as much as the weight on top of her would allow.

It wasn't long before that slimy tentacle pushes in deep, grinding and squirming until it finds her cervix yet again. With a pussy-stretching throb and a bubbling cry from the beast on top of her, Amy's uterus is now flooded with a thicker, stickier slime. It quickly fills her, filling up the gaps left between the eggs and stretching her even more. Amy screams into the grass again, fingers digging into the dirt and whole body trembling. The flow of slimy pokemon come seemed to go on forever, filling her up like a water balloon and suspending those eggs in a thick pool of slime. Just when she felt ready to burst, the gastrodon's dick slips back out of her womb, twitching before squirming and smearing more slime deep inside her. It developed a tighter sort of feeling within her, seeming to plaster itself to her inner walls and not budging even as the gastrodon slowly pulls out of her. Despite the massive pressure built within her, none of the come or eggs would flow out of her once that thick tendril was gone- it sealed her up, those eggs weren't going anywhere.

Amy can only lay prone on the ground as the gastrodon begin to crawl away, going their separate directions and not seeming much interested in her anymore now that the deed was done. Her body trembles and bucks here and there as the remaining slime within her continues to work, dripping out of her and into the mess soaked into her shorts. When she manages to regain some of her strength, she can only reach down to push her hand between her legs, rubbing eagerly at her sensitive clit and rocking her hips. She comes a few times this way, until the effects of that slime finally wears away into a gentle tingling and she's finally allowed to really rest for a moment more.

It seemed like ages before Amy would finally sit up, moving slowly and wincing at the sensation of the weight of the eggs inside of her shifting with her movements. Once sitting, she'd look down in wonder, touching over her swollen belly. This all seemed like some sort of dream or fantasy, she almost wouldn't believe it actually happened if the proof wasn't wedged so deep inside of her. Well... _That's_ one way to learn about pokemon reproduction. Her mind is still spinning as she attempts to stand and gather her things together, trying to shuffle out of the grass before something else heads her way. Parts of her is reasoning that this could be considered research, she could learn from this... Another part of her, however, is much more primitive- Holy shit, that was mind-blowingly amazing! Why hasn't she done something like this before? ... Would it be bad if she considered doing something like this again? Though perhaps without the eggs...

* * *

Amy would hold her items in front of her swollen gut on the way home, managing to get into her house without anyone really noticing at least, and there she stayed for a day or so. The eggs within her seemed to not be going anywhere still, that thick slime between them congealing to a even stickier substance that kept them from moving much more. Nothing seemed to help, either- no amount of pushing, shoving, even jumping seemed to bring them any closer to coming out. Finally, she would accept her fate and just sit on the couch while scribbling in her notebook. Guess she's not going anywhere for a while...

Later on in the next night, she would get a sudden urge to take a bath. She had showered off after her dirty little adventure, but now seemed like a perfect time for just a nice relaxing bath... Perhaps it'll help lift some of this added weight, too. She would waddle to the bathroom and fill the tub with nice hot water, soon submerging herself into it with a sigh. It did feel nice, being surrounded by warmth and her swollen belly seeming a little lighter with the help of the water... But then a familiar slimy sensation begin to radiate between her legs. Her breath grows shallow as warmth spreads within her, filling her with the same sensation that those slimy tendrils had left within her the day before.

The warm water flowed within her and seemed to re-hydrate the slime that still clung to her inner walls, filling her with that almost agonizingly pleasurable sensation once again. Amy can't help but rock her hips some, spreading her legs and moving a hand down to rub at herself. After a moment or two, there's a sudden release of the pressure deep in her belly, more slime clouding the water she sat in while making her come almost immediately. Her hips buck and toes curl as the sensitive nerves within her flare to life yet again, eager for friction. She pants as she begins to thrust her fingers into herself, not getting near as deep as she wanted, as she _needed_ , but she shudders and bucks again when more pressure is released, more slime flowing out from her.

Then she felt it. One of the hard lumps in her belly was moving down, making her tremble and whimper a moment until it finally pushes itself down her aching cunt. It seemed larger than when it first was shoved in, stretching and rubbing over every part of her inner folds until she finally manages to focus enough to push it out. She stares down at the little spotted egg that bobs in the bath water now, eyes wide. Holy shit... she just laid an egg! And she's about to lay so many more- the next is quicker to push itself into her tunnel now, more slime sliding out along with it. Amy can only rock her hips and try to push as it goes along, fingers rubbing eagerly on her clit now while her other hand pushes against her mouth to stifle the squealing sounds that were escaping her. She comes hard enough for her back to pop when that second egg slides out of her, panting and eyelids fluttering.

After that, it's maddening- the fourth egg is already making its way down while the third is still stretching her abused pussy, nerves practically screaming from how raw and alight that sticky slime made her feel. More of it would slide out with each egg, helping them slide along a little easier and keeping her coming. Eventually an egg would get stuck right when her entrance clenches in pleasure, causing a backup of other eggs trying to get out. Pressure builds within her, eggs grinding against each other while she rocks her hips in attempt to get them free... Before three eggs would pop out at once. She groans and slides further down into the tub, murky water sloshing everywhere as she writhes and bucks her hips up in pleasure.

As all the eggs began to push out of her, the aching pressure in her belly would finally wind down. The last few eggs would seem to take longer to get out of her, since there's not as much pressure to help them along. It would feel like ages trying to push one out of her, gaining several more climaxes in the meantime. When what she hoped was the last egg finally pushes its way out, Amy could only slump down in the water and tremble, vision blurred and panting hard. She had to have laid a dozen or so eggs... How did she manage to fit that many inside of her?!

After a moment of rest, she'd take some effort to pull the bath's plug and just sat in the receding water. Thankfully the slimy water didn't clog the drain, leaving her to sit with her newly laid clutch. She stares blankly down at all the spotted eggs, still panting and trembling some. ...What the hell is she supposed to do with all these now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to imagine the main character however you want. Whatever gets your mojo working lol.  
> I might write more here and there, when the mood hits me. Feel free to leave suggestions for which Pokemon to show up next!  
> Ps. [slug sex](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5f57f80452e680e5daacaab650d0f71d/tumblr_n3ffa0S7JM1s6n2seo1_500.gif)


	2. Mudsdale

Amy is heading down the pier, satchel full of her 'research' materials. She passes by a small group of kids, smiling and waving as they excitedly wave to her, each holding a pokemon egg. Of course they've been cleaned but... Well, what better way to give a kid their first pokemon than have them raise it from an egg? They'll probably not be expecting a shellos, but she had no other idea of what to do with all of those... At least she managed to get some sort of notes down from that particular event, though. Now it's time to try this again and hope to not have such bad luck.

She decides to go another route this time, sticking to the path a good ways before finding a larger plain of grass to begin wading through. Moving slow enough, she manages to get to a good spot near some large boulders, hoping to keep out of sight from more randy pokemon this time. She's about to try setting up another little sort of trap before she hears some pokemon cries and the sound of heavy hooves stomping through the grass. She presses close to the boulders in time to see a couple of large mudsdales trotting along. She was in awe for a moment- mudsdales are difficult to come by in the wild! Normally you see their smaller unevolved counterparts...

Then she notices what was happening. One of the mudsdales was rearing up, attempting to climb on top of the other with a rather large, thick member showing off between his legs. The other pokemon was not having it, however, snorting and bucking away with a fiery glare. After a few attempts, the female finally gives the other a kick before galloping off at full speed. The male is nearly knocked off his feet, staggering before snorting unhappily at his potential mate taking off. He doesn't follow, however, just chuffing and pawing at the grass, big hoof digging into the dirt.

At first, Amy is disappointed that what she would've observed was cut off, but then she began to really focus on that lingering mudsdale. He was so big... his muscles flex and twitch under his short layer of hair, cock still swaying and throbbing under his belly. He's so _big_... She can't help but stare at it, noticing how the colors mostly matched the rest of that pokemon, the tip even black like his mane... Watching it twitch, grow hard before drooping a bit, dangling heavily and even swaying as the mudsdale stomps about, tossing his mane and whinnying.

She can't help but feel a heat begin to grow between her legs, almost salivating at the sight of that massive cock. If some gross, slimy slug pokemon could feel so nice... Amy would glance around, heat starting to rise in her face now too. How can she be willingly thinking about this? What if she was caught? .... Well, she is a bit out of the way out here, so it'd be difficult for someone to stumble upon the scene. But still! Was she _really_ thinking of this?!

... Yes she was. She slowly sets her satchel down, taking out a bottle of that Sweet Scent to spritz the back of her thighs, rubbing it up under her shorts legs for good measure. She bites onto her lip a moment before letting out a breath and carefully stepping out from those rocks and in line of sight to the mudsdale. He snorts and stomps threateningly in the grass when he spots her, eyes glaring and tail flicking, but he pauses when she holds her hands up.

"H-hey! Hey big guy... I'm not here to fight. Actually, I'm here for ah... something else..." She is carefully stepping closer, since the mudsdale seems to be simply standing his ground. His nostrils flare and his dick twitches again, growing a little more rigid. Perhaps he's catching a whiff of that Sweet Scent still clinging to her fingers... Either way, he allows her to come closer, until she's standing right in front of him. His sharp eyes are almost boring into her as she carefully reaches out, touching one of those strong shoulders, patting gently as that muscle twitches, but thankfully he doesn't react more than that.

"She really left you hanging, huh? You know... I can uh... I can help you with that..." Amy keeps her voice calm and soft as she slowly kneels down beside the pokemon. She freezes when he snorts and paws at the grass, but eases when there's no sharp hoof kicking at her. Instead, there's a thick and throbbing cock nudged near her, eager for attention. It seemed that Sweet Scent was really working... She carefully reaches out to touch that member, curious. It was hot in her hands, twitching gently when she wraps her hands around it and gives a gentle stroke, feeling the soft skin and different textures under her fingertips. It was solid and meaty, skin covered in gentle wrinkles and veins, all together pleasant to touch over... and practically made her mouth water as she strokes it.

All of those second thoughts Amy had were chased away now as she leans in closer, licking her lips before placing a little kiss against the flat tip and smiling a little at the twitch it gave in response. She kisses again before allowing her tongue to roll over the head of the mudsdale's dick, dragging over all those wrinkles and feeling its warmth. The next lick gains a slick, salty taste in her mouth and she can't help but tremble some. Heat is filling her head now, she doesn't even think about it when she opens her mouth wide to wrap her lips around it. She sucks gently and lets her tongue roll over the cock head more, squeezing and stroking along the rest of the length with her hands. She even begins to bob her head slightly, sucking and licking over every little bit that she could possibly fit into her mouth. The mudsdale gives a snort and his hips shift, half thrusting down into Amy's mouth and nearly choking her as his dick pushes over her tongue and towards the back of her throat. She gags and pulls back some, but relaxes after that initial surprise enough to let her head bob forward again and allowing him to slide back further into her throat. She isn't able to keep it up for long, however, soon pulling back enough to let that thick member slip out from between her lips, strings of saliva and precum dripping from the tip. She gasps for air and wipes her mouth, but chuckles weakly as the pokemon shifts again, cock prodding forward onto her cheek.

"Haahh... H-hey big guy... Hold on a second..." She shifts out from under him, gaining a disgruntled snort, but the mudsdale watches as she walks back towards one of those big rocks. She stops long enough to push her shorts down, the soaked crotch of her panties peeling away after. She leans over the lowest boulder and wiggles her hips in the direction of the mudsdale and he doesn't need much coaxing or guidance to figure out what to do next. Amy trembles as the big pokemon stomps over and rears up, hooves coming down heavily on either side of her on that stone. He eagerly humps his hips forward, tip of his cock prodding over her backside as he tries to line himself up, smearing little sticky spots of pre across her bottom. With a couple of tries and a little shifting from Amy, the mudsdale finally manages to find its entrance.

Amy lets out a guttural groan as she feels him push into her in one hard, deep thrust, the sound practically shoved out of her. She's pushed against the stone, ass lifted up with the next hard thrust and another breathless noise pushed out of her. The beast is massive, thick enough to stretch her almost further than those gastrodon did before, all the wrinkles and veins seeming to stand out and press into her inner walls with every deep thrust. She can feel a gentle fleshy ridge around his dick starting to rub against her labia now- he was thrusting deep enough for her to feel his medial ring!

She's panting hard, barely able to shift enough to angle her hips up, letting the mudsdale drive in even deeper with each thrust. Her eyes slip out of focus as she simply focuses now on that full feeling within her, slipping a hand between her legs to begin rubbing at her aching clit. She can feel her stomach stretching with each thrust, swelling up like she was filled with food before coming back down when he pulls back. The combination of everything- the sensations within her, her own fingers doing their work, feeling how full she was from the inside and outside- all paired with simply knowing she was fucking a huge _beast-_ rapidly pushed her over the edge. She can't help but squeal as she writhes against that boulder, toes curling in her shoes and hips pushing up against the mudsdale's relentless rutting. Her eyes are nearly crossed, eyelids fluttering and whole body trembling as she feels that fleshy ring finally push further until it's able to slip into her as well, seeming to pop in and out of her opening with each thrust.

Finally, the mudsdale would whinny and thrust in as deep as her body could allow him to, sheathe tickling her ass and the tip nuzzled against the deepest part of her. She can feel it stretching her, throbbing and growing thicker as the rest of him twitches and flexes, her whole cunt achingly full at this point yet still stretched even further with each throb it gave. Then she felt it- a flood of thick, hot come pours into her with each hard throb he gave now. It seemed endless, more and more pushed into her even as she starts to feel filled up. The flared tip of the mudsdale's cock refuses to let any escape her, however, only pushing deeper and deeper until she began to feel like she was stretching like a balloon. Oddly enough, this began to excite her again, fingers rubbing faster at herself until she bucks again, wedging that flare in even further and squeezing tight around him to coax out yet another thick rope of come. She's almost painfully full until something seemed to finally give way within her and she can feel that pressure easing as that warmth seemed to flow even deeper into her. Well... at least she can't get pregnant from this.

Amy is left in a trembling daze now, drool escaping the corner of her mouth to shine on the rock underneath her. It seemed like the mudsdale was taking ages to fill her up before he finally snorts and steps back. That flare tugs and drags through her, feeling like it was about to turn her inside-out and making her quiver and squeal more until it pops out of her with a slick noise. She groans and just lays trembling across that stone, panting hard. A grunt manages to come out of her when she begins to feel the copious amount of semen that was stuffed into her starting to ooze out, dribbling in a sticky mess out onto the boulder until it's trickling down into the grass. It seemed to take a few minutes to pour out of her, bubbling up whenever she does try to push it out with a little squeeze.

Finally, she'd manage to shift and stand up on wobbly legs, pulling her shorts back up, letting whatever was left inside of her simply pool into her panties. She's still panting a little as she turns to glance back, spotting the mudsdale simply chewing on some grass just a few feet away, a few inches of his cock still sticking out of his sheathe, gleaming with moisture. He snorts softly when she carefully approaches, but doesn't do much more when she gives his thick neck a gentle pat. Well, this is one way to sort of tame a wild pokemon...

 "H-hahh... Damn! I'm gonna have t-to come visit you again sometime..." She manages a weak stutter and chuckle, patting the mudsdale's neck once more as he simply snorts again and his tail flicks. She shivers when she feels one more big glob of come dribble out of her and she bites her lip. Perhaps that's more of a promise than a joke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some mudsdale. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Blah blah leave suggestions for future pokemon. It's not gotta be Alolan, this is plotless poke-porn after all.


	3. Lycanroc

After another round of going home and making sure she's cleaned up and rested, Amy decides to wander a little bit further from home than before. Her bag is full of bottles of her spray-able Sweet Scent among the usual poke balls and bottles of water. She's also wearing a skirt now, perhaps even shorter than the shorts she was wearing before. She's not entirely sure she's doing this for the sake of research anymore... She's not even sure why she's doing it at all, but she's still going out to do this. The more she thought about the things that have happened to her, the more heated she would feel. It was a deep itch that she just couldn't shake... And she's just gotta scratch it.

Amy comes out of her slight daze to find herself walking near the Vast Poni Canyon. A fairly dangerous place for less experienced trainers- there are some rather fearsome pokemon in this location. Yet the thought of it makes her quiver, a shiver going up her spine. If a particularly powerful pokemon were to cross her path... She glances around before she digs through her backpack for a moment for one of those little spray bottles, heat starting to raise in her cheeks. Well... No one else is here to judge, and it might even keep her from being attacked, right? She's trying to rationalize her actions even as she performs them; she spritzes some of that Sweet Scent on her bare thighs before giving another couple of sprays to the air around her. Surely _that_ would do something...

She walks along further, looking around curiously. The canyon was rather pretty, it was turning into a fairly nice walk all in all. At least until the Sweet Scent finally seemed to work its magic- she jumps as there's a low growl from behind her and she spins around to see a red-furred beast raise up from the grass with a shake, sniffing the air and eye gleaming. A lycanroc- the midnight form. She must've woken it up from its daily slumber, she did seem to be treading close and surely that smell was enough to wake it. Amy steps back as the pokemon advances, sniffing still and seeming to be sizing her up. She did notice a little stirring between its legs and she can assume it's a male, face heating up even more at the thought of this.

Before she can really figure out what to do next, there's another growl and another beast is coming from the grass nearby. Another lycanroc, this time the midday form. It was sniffing the air as well, but this one was getting closer to the other pokemon- more fierce than friendly. They begin to focus on each other now, growling and fur bristling, and Amy quickly realizes now that she's the only closest female, so surely this is some sort of show of dominance... and she's quick to try to avoid getting stuck in the middle of things, holding up her hands to make little calming motions.

"Ah... Hey! H-hey, don't worry guys! I can take care of you both!" What is she saying? Is she even really thinking this through? Whatever, the ball's rolling now and she can't really take it back. Both of the pokemon pause to look at her, looking puzzled. "Yeah... Yeah, here! C'mere... I-I can take good care of you..."

Amy trembles slightly as she lowers herself onto all fours now, skirt hiking up her legs a bit. Her face is practically on fire now, but it's not comparable to the heat that was building between her legs. She moves a hand down to pull her skirt the rest of the way up, pulling her now sticky panties down to her knees as the two beasts draw closer, circling around her and giving each other dirty looks.

"Here... You- you come back here... And you stay in front of me-EEE!" Amy guides the midday lycanroc to her exposed backside, motioning the midnight one to come closer to her face before the other suddenly drags his hot tongue over her exposed sex and draws a little squeal out of her. She gives a little wiggle of her hips, but otherwise doesn't try to move away as that tongue continues to lap over her. The lycanroc in front of her gives an impatient chuff, still waiting for sign she can take care of him too, so she carefully reaches out to touch over his furry belly. Her hand slides down to touch his sheathe, a hint of hot red already peeking out from the end, and she gives that rigid shaft a gentle stroke as she pulls that fur back. That gains a more pleased sort of rumble from the pokemon, who shifts and shuffles forward eagerly to try to push more into her squeezing hand.

The eager licking over her aching cunt and the hot dick twitching in her hand was making her mind blank. All embarrassment for wanting this was gone and all that remained in her mind now was desire. She leans in and gives that cock in her hand a little lick, the salty taste and the heavy, beastly musk that hung around the pokemon just making her grow even hotter. The midnight lycanroc seems to understand what's going on and he stands up a little straighter and shuffles even closer, already panting softly as she drags her tongue over his shaft. She strokes and licks before bringing her hand back down to prop herself up as she simply lets the tip slip past her eager lips. In the meantime, the midday lycanroc behind her continues his own licking, long tongue starting to dip into her after teasing her stiff clit.

She muffles a soft, pleased sound around her mouthful and is soon tilting her hips up to try to get more of that attention. It is quick to stop, to her disappointment, but it's replaced by the beast rising up and placing his heavy paws on her back. A few little shifts and humps and soon his own thick, hot cock is pushing into her and drawing another muffled noise out of her. She shudders and her arms wobble as that cock is shoved in deep with one hard thrust, the pokemon not giving her time to get used to it before he's humping her with quick, rough thrusts. His paws move down to grasp at her hips, keeping her from moving too much away from his needful thrusts. He's reaching deep with each stroke, filling her up and hitting all the right places to make her moan and gasp.

The lycanroc in her mouth seemed to be feeling a little ignored as she focuses on the thrusts in her pussy, giving a low grumble before he began to thrust his hips as well. With her next moan, she feels the beast's cock push into the back of her mouth, peeking into her throat before pulling back only to thrust forward again. She felt like gagging, she almost did, but somehow she managed to push that feeling away. The mounting pleasure from what was filling her from behind helped take her mind off of what was starting to fill up her throat. She can only give weak grunts and muffled groans, which turned into grosser sorts of sounds as the lycanroc thrusts more eagerly into her mouth- almost like he was trying to breed her throat as much as the lycanroc behind her was trying to breed her womb.

Amy's arms are trembling along with her legs, she can barely keep herself up. She's not even sure if she's fully supporting herself at this rate, she felt almost completely held up by the two huge cocks filling her from either end. The midday lycanroc's thrusts become a little rougher, thrusting harder and quicker, barely pulling out any before he shoves in deep again. She can feel his cock swelling, seeming to grow thicker with each thrust and throb before finally it seemed to take some additional pressure to pop into her. He isn't able to pull it back out this time, that thick base only throbbing and swelling even more until it felt like a softball was wedged into her aching pussy. A few harder humps from the beast and it's wedged in even deeper, the tip of his cock working its way in further until she can practically feel the throb that travels from the base of his cock all the way to the end. She shudders and her vision blurs for a moment as his hot come fills her, pumping her full in just a couple of spurts. With that knot firmly lodged within her, all that pours into her has nowhere to go but deeper, pressure building until she can feel something inside of her giving away and that liquid heat seeps in even further. She squeals and bucks some, coming hard and writhing at the feeling of her own cunt tightening around that already massive knot.

Her arms finally give way and her shoulders hit the ground, the throbbing cock in her mouth slipping free with a sticky strand of drool following it. She can't help it, still shuddering and shivering as the midday lycanrock chuffs and moves now to twist around, turning himself so they're ass-to-ass, tying her fully like a bitch in heat. She can feel his balls against her backside, clenching and twitching with each rope of come that he pumps into her. Still filling her with each second that passes with her trapped on his dick. She feels pleasure mounting again as her belly grows tighter, feeling like she's about to come again before suddenly remembering the other lycanroc was still there- being reminded when he moves around to her side and shifts to throw a leg over her raised hips.

"Hahh... What? N-no, wait! What are you-?" Amy can barely find her words through her blurry mind, unable to protest much as the beast shifts himself and ignores the tired sort of growls from the other. His cock slides between her cheeks now and her mind is suddenly jolting back into reality. "W-wait... You can't..." It's too little, too late- she feels him poke here and there before quickly finding his mark. He pushes deep into her ass, well-lubed from her own spit at this point, and she cries out before her head just lowers into the dirt. She's never done much with that hole before! And now... she's being ravaged by a beast in the wild, filled to the brim by him and yet another beast. What the hell is she thinking?

... Not much, really. The midnight lycanroc is eager to get his fill and he begins humping, thrusting all the way in until she can feel his furry sheathe pressing against her before pulling almost all the way out only to do it again. The hot and heavy pushes quickly drove away whatever thoughts she had left in her head, vision growing blurry again. She can barely hear the noises coming from her own mouth, head resting on the ground and hands clenching on the grass. The pokemon's fucking was so brutal... She's soon writhing again, body clenching on both of those dicks filling her up, gaining another fresh wave of come from the lycanroc knotting her pussy while the one in her ass drives in even deeper, stretching her wider near the base now. She knows what's coming now, but she can't stop it... She only lets out a low, guttural groan as that knot slips into her ass and is quickly tied, stretching her further than she ever thought she would be.

Then she could feel it. Her hole is stretched with the next throb, knot digging into her inner walls, and then it feels like her insides are filled with lava. Amy shudders and rocks her hips, eyes rolling into her head as what feels like an endless flood of semen pours into her. Those knots are practically grinding against each other within her with every move, one throbbing and making the other throb as well. All she can feel now is impossibly full... and the sensation of the midnight lycanroc's huge paws resting on her back as he pants and grinds against her as she blacks out.

Amy only comes back to when the knot in her pussy gives a rough tug, jerking her back to her senses just in time to feel it pull free with a slick, sticky pop. She squeals and shudders at the feeling, breathless pants escaping her and groaning as come dribbles out of her aching hole. It bubbles out in what feels like an endless stream, oozing over her mound to dribble down in a puddle between her legs. She almost blacks out again, but cries out as the knot in her ass tugs now too. It pulls harder, nearly knocking her over, until finally she makes an effort to try to help push it out. It still takes a few agonizing moments before it practically sounds like a cork popping from a bottle. More come splatters to the ground beneath her and she shudders. It suddenly feels so empty and open now that they're both pulled out... The feeling of their come dripping over her over-sensitive cunt made her shiver and twitch more, damn near coming again just from that.

She just sort of slumps down into the grass after a moment, panting hard and vision still swimming. She can barely see the two pokemon sitting a ways away from each other, licking themselves clean and eying over her. She can't think much of it now, blacking out yet again after another glob of come bubbles out of her. The last thought in her mind before she completely fades away is- _Damn, I can get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got ideas for the next few chapters but keep suggestions coming if u want! <3  
> Also hmu on my tumblr sometime- ontheraggin. Ask questions, talk to me, w/e. ✌️ I'm bad at gettin back to folks on AO3...   
> It's a dirty blog so be careful.


	4. Arcanine

Amy is wandering home now, walking slowly and pausing to give a gentle shudder here and there. She can still feel come dripping out of her, soaking into her panties and even starting to dribble down her thighs, leaving a sopping mess between her legs to swirl around as she walks along. It was a strange sensation, but not altogether unwelcome... It was even starting to get arousing again, embarrassingly enough. 

She would stop after a moment, leaning against a tree as she peeks around. Well, no one else is around... She bites her lip as she slowly moves to crouch into the tall grass around her, knees falling apart and forcing her skirt up a little. She pulls it up completely now, pushing her panties aside and slowly rubbing her fingers up and down her slit. She can feel that slick pokemon come sliding underneath her fingertips, bubbling around them as she slowly pushes her fingers into herself. She trembles more, closing her eyes as she works her fingers in and out of her sopping hole. She thinks about what just happened, how full and stretched she felt, how hot those furry bodies felt while pushing into her...

Just when Amy's mind is about to go totally blank yet again, a low growl would make her open her eyes and force herself to focus her sight. Just a few feet away from her was a massive pokemon standing in the grass- an arcanine! She's never seen one in person, there were never many around the islands, they weren't native whether they were evolved or not. This one must've been released by his owner at some point, left to wander in the wild on his own... At least he looked plenty strong enough to handle the wild creatures here.

His fiery eyes were staring intensely at her as she freezes, nostrils flaring and snorting low. His eyes narrow a little and his tongue swipes over his teeth as he lowers his head and sniffs the air again. Amy manages to tear her gaze away from that stare to notice a familiar bright red starting to make its appearance between his legs... Then she remembered- she's still coated in Sweet Scent! Surely it's still working its magic now... Just because she had one romp doesn't mean it stopped working. Maybe she should've invested in bringing along something that would've washed it away once she was done.

The arcanine grows closer as she remains still, now focused on sniffing over her, soon coming close enough for his nose to be about a foot away from her thighs. Amy can feel the heat rolling off of him, practically radiating like a flame... He was so _big_ and _hot_... Amy moves slowly to pull her fingers from herself, just moving her hand back and her other hand simply tugging at her panties more to expose herself even further. She trembles, heart pounding into her throat as the pokemon takes another heavy step forward and his wet nose bumps against her mound as he sniffs more. Then her breath leaves her as that hot tongue comes next, practically enveloping her entire groin as it drags over her flesh. It was near scalding, leaving her tingling in its wake. She can't help but moan out loud when he licks again, bucking a little as he seemed to focus on that rigid little bump near the front. He takes several long, dragging licks over her clit, seeming to somehow know exactly what he was doing.

It doesn't take long for Amy to be taking breathless gasps, eyelids fluttering, trembling under that hot friction until she bucks again, groaning and losing her grip on her panties as she came. The fabric gently knocks his nose and the arcanine steps back and snorts, giving a disgruntled sort of noise. Amy shivers as she slowly comes down from that high, mind still swimming as she looks over him. She moves slowly and carefully to pull her panties down before rolling over onto all fours, lifting her hips into the air and giving an eager little wiggle. She can still feel come drying on her thighs, dripping from her cunt, but she still wants this... Still wants more. Maybe she's addicted but she doesn't care... All she can think about is how _big_ this pokemon must be and how much he's going to fill her up...

Soon she doesn't have to imagine it any further. The arcanine moves on top of her, furry belly dragging over her back. He's big enough to merely be standing over her, not even pressing down against her back as his hips shift. He wiggles some, lining up before driving home with the first thrust he gave and drawing another squealing sort of moan out of her. He was massive, big enough to give that mudsdale a run for his money, stretching her as he slowly and firmly presses into her. He eases in deeper and deeper, filling her with heat unlike she's ever felt before. It was nearly agonizing, but coupled with the fullness of that massive dick pushing as deep as her body would allow, it was maddening.

He finally had to come to a stop when her body seemed to have nowhere else for him to go, pointed tip nestled right against the deepest corner of her aching pussy, and it still felt like he had an inch or two to go before reaching his sheathe. Amy isn't given time to be in awe of this massive cock- all those thoughts are driven away as he begins thrusting, slowly sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. She can only focus now on the feeling of fullness moving in and out, pressing and stretching out just about every inch of her. Pleasure is quickly mounting again and she begins rocking back against those thrusts, tilting her hips up to try to get him even deeper somehow, shoulders eventually lowering to the ground like a bitch being mated.

The arcanine would begin pressing harder with each thrust, pawing at the grass and lowering over her a little as the pace picks up. That pointed tip guides him easily to the deepest part of her, slipping past the little opening there to be able to push _deep_. Amy can only give a low, whimpering groan as he begins to fuck her womb, rubbing against those inner walls as he pushes deep enough for her to feel his hot, fuzzy balls slapping against her body with each hard thrust. Her head is just resting against the grass now, unable to do much more than lay there and take it as the arcanine ravages her body, grunting and groaning with each grind past her cervix.

She's soon feeling a throbbing thickness near the base and her eyes grow wider. Surely this beast's knot wouldn't fit into her... Surely he wouldn't even try it. But that's only wishful thinking- he immediately begins to grind it against her opening, pushing harder and stretching her even more. It begins to push in despite her weak attempts to squeeze tighter to keep him out- only succeeding on making his dick jolt within her, twitching eagerly while that thick knot inches ever-so-slowly into her. Just when it was borderline painful, it seemed she moved past the thickest part of it. The rest is swift, popping right into her in a blink, shoving his dick deep into her womb. She clenches tight around the base as she whites out for a moment, barely recognizing the mangled noise that pushes out of her as she came hard.

Amy's not even able to come to before the arcanine lifts a leg as he turns around, knot swelling up as he tries to lock her properly into place, but the massive size coupled with the mere height of the pokemon simply flipped her over as well. Her weight is pushed onto her shoulders as her hips are lifted into the air by that tight seal around his cock. It provides her with a good view of her own belly stretched out, gentle lumps raised here and there from that massive penetration. She can also watch as those balls clench and twitch, those lumps soon following before what felt like hot lava flowed into her. She screams and writhes at the feeling of that hot come flooding her womb, very quickly filling her but still pumping in with each twitch the pokemon gave. He was locked right past her cervix, sealing her up so all that could happen with that excess semen is to stretch her out like some sort of balloon. Her belly slowly grows more bulging as he just keeps coming and coming, pressure building until she can finally feel some of it starting to spurt past to fill her vagina as well. More moves past as she came again, head spinning as she blacks out.

At least she comes to fairly quickly, panting softly and still dangling with her feet in the air. The knot within her is impossibly filling, it will take forever to get free... After a moment, she then remembers _what_ pokemon she was tied to. An arcanine! When is she ever going to see one of these guys again?! She licks her lips, swallowing to get rid of the dryness in her mouth before she manages a weak, hoarse sound.

"Hhahh... H-hey. Hey big guy... Y'know ah... I-if you let me... Let me catch you. We can do this _all the time_..." She manages a sweet sort of tone with that, reaching up now to gently grasp at those balls resting against her body, squeezing and kneading. The pokemon grunts, shifting as they twitch in her hands, flooding her yet again. He turns some to give her a little glance, actually looking thoughtful about her offer before his eyes close as she squeezes at his balls again, trying to be at tempting as possible.

Well... She'll bring out the pokeball after she gets un-stuck. Not like he can voice a yes or no... And surely getting caught mid-knot would be awkward. Not to mention, well... If it was a no, then might as well enjoy this while it lasts, right? She licks her lips again and bends her knees so she's sort of holding onto him that way, one hand moving down to rub at her clit as she lets herself get lost in this sensation. God, she's not going to be able to walk straight for a week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she be able to catch that sexe arcanine? We'll see next time!  
> Okay more knotting lol but I had this scene in my head a while man.  
> Remember to hmu on tumblr, username ontheraggin! <3 I love hearing feedback and ideas, I admit I'm bad at replying on here!


	5. Arcanine (Part Deux)

Amy had barely managed to wobble her way home after that last adventure. She had stayed at home a few days now, just attempting to recover both in mind and body, along with jotting down all the notes she can remember about everything. She hadn't even written much down since the beginning of all this, might as well try to keep up with it all! Even if it might not be the most educational of things... Perhaps she'll leave out how she learned all of this. She might use a pen name if she does publish this, too. This is very rapidly becoming quite a habit for her, perhaps it's best kept a secret...

After some time of writing and sketching and just getting herself back together, Amy pulls a pokeball from her pocket to turn over in her hands with a little smile. She hasn't really had any visitors in a while, perhaps being able to do a little something in her own home will be nice... Besides, it's not really nice to not welcome in a new part of the team, right? She sets her things aside and moves now to the living room, biting on her lip and heart already starting to flutter in her chest. This was different than just doing it out in the wild... She wasn't planning on using a Sweet Scent spray or anything... Thank goodness her living room didn't really have much in the ways of windows or else she'd have a bigger chance of getting caught...

She swallows away her sudden bout of nerves and releases the beast from the ball as soon as she reaches the other room. The arcanine appears before her, giving a low snort and looking over her curiously. He still seemed as big and intimidating as he was when she first found him, but she stands her ground and carefully reaches out to touch his furry head. He allows her to give him some pets and scratches, big fluffy tail even giving a little wag, and Amy can't help but smile lightly at the sight of that.

"Heh... You really are just a big sweet pup, aren't you? Whoever evolved you is really missing out." She hums softly, taking a couple of steps forward to bring her other hand up into the petting. He begins to lean into those touches, plopping into a seated position and tail wagging more. He really seemed like a sweet pokemon, perhaps being out in the wild had him on edge before... Amy even gently hugs his head in against her chest and kisses the top of his head, smiling warmly.

"Oh... Such a sweet and handsome boy! Look at you..." She's cooing over the big beast, who just seems to be soaking it all up. She pets a while longer before she carefully begins to shift. "Hey... Remember how we first met? I thought it was pretty fun... Would you like to do it again?" She knew that most pokemon could understand humans to some level, so she thought she would give it a try. The arcanine's eyes turn up to her at that, looking inquisitive before dropping a glance over her and his tail wags again, shuffling a little closer to her and chuffing. That seemed as much of a yes as any!

Amy gives the top of his head a little kiss again before she carefully moves her hands to the pants she had been lounging around the house in. Almost as soon as she slips them and her underwear down, the arcanine shoves his snout right between her legs! She gives a surprised squeak, but it's soon replaced with a pleased 'oh!' as his big, hot tongue drags over her slit. She hastily steps out of the pile of clothes on the floor, kicking them aside and pushing her legs apart some to give him more access, breathing growing shaky as his tongue practically drags over her sensitive flesh. He's nestled in close against her, whiskers tickling her skin as his tongue works its way to her opening and even dipping inside of her a short distance before dragging over her trembling clit. It was very rapidly starting to become more and more difficult to stand there in this position, legs wobbling and hips rocking... She peeks down and notices that familiar bright red poking out from arcanine's fur and she feels heat rising in her head.

"H-hey... Here, let's do this..." She gently pushes that big head away, gaining a grumbling chuff from the pokemon, but he watches curiously as she shifts down onto her knees and rubs her hands down his chest and to his belly. She carefully bends down as her hands come to his sheathe, gently pushing it back and down the shaft as she comes down to kiss that pointed tip. Arcanine seemed to approve of this, dick giving a little throb in her hand and growing thicker, pushing further out of that sheathe and into her mouth. She gives a soft hum as she wraps her lips around it and rolls her tongue over the head, enjoying the salty taste and how hot it felt in her mouth. She slowly begins to bob her head up and down, taking in inch by inch with each bob forward until she could barely open her jaw wide enough to fit its girth in. And there were still several inches to go! She squeezes what she can't fit into her mouth with her hands, stroking and sucking and relishing in the little rumbles the beast began to give. She nearly chokes herself when she feels him lean over her to easily begin licking her again, this time angled well enough to allow his tongue to reach deep inside her trembling pussy.

After a few moments, just as when Amy feels the heat mounting and is about to reach her peak, there's a knock at the front door and her heart practically stops.

"Amy? Hey Amy, it's Bethany! Are you in there?" Amy pulls her mouth from that twitching dick to hear her best friend calling from the other side of the door. She considers pretending she isn't home, but frowns softly as she knocks again. "Hey, c'mon! I've not seen you in a while, are you okay?!"

She had been pretty much doing her own thing and trying to avoid people for the past week or so, she hadn't even said hello to her friend in some time... Bethany is probably worried sick about her! But what does she even say? Amy carefully pushes the arcanine back again, gently shushing him as he grumbles and huffs, motioning for him to stay put. She stands up, taking a moment to regain her footing, and moves to the door. After carefully positioning herself to hide her bare bottom half, she cracks the door open and bit and manages a watery smile.

"Oh... Hey Beth! Almost didn't hear you..." She begins carefully, looking over her friend's face for any reaction. Can she see her nakedness? Is she going to be able to tell what's happening? She doesn't react in utter surprise, so Amy assumes she's in the clear. "Sorry I've not been around, just must've caught some sorta virus and I didn't wanna spread it around to everyone!" Yeah, that's a totally believable excuse, right? Her friend's face turns to an expression of sympathy.

"Aw, I'm sorry! You should've told me, I would've brought over some sort of soup or something! I'm gonna be visiting Paniola Ranch tomorrow, I'll bring some milk back with me. That Moomoo milk will perk you up, I bet!"

"Ah, I'd appreciate it but you don't have to..." Amy's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the feeling of a hot tongue dragging over her yet again. The arcanine ignored her motions for him to stay and was now right behind her, ignoring still as she makes a weak wave behind her, trying to make him turn away as she keeps a cool front. "D-don't worry, I'm actually starting to feel better already! I probably just need another day!"

"C'mon, what are friends for?" Bethany continues cheerily, thankfully oblivious to the slight blush that Amy was starting to gain in her cheeks as her head spins. The pokemon is still licking eagerly, tongue still delving into her and pushing against her inner walls after slowly and deliberately dragging over her clit. She can't help but tilt her hips back, standing on her toes after a moment more of this. "Is it like a cold or a stomach thing? I know all sorts of home remedies that I can help you with if you want!"

"N-no, really! I'm g-good!" Amy is trying her best to look as 'good' as possible, flashing a watery grin as her voice cracks some. That licking was very quickly starting to drive her crazy- it doesn't take long before her vision blurs and she bites her lip hard to avoid moaning as her knees quake, gripping the door tight as she just gives a low muffled noise.

"Ah... Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out..." Bethany looks puzzled as Amy pants a bit, managing to regain her footing as the licking _finally_ stops. Finally, maybe she can get through this little visit without embarrassing herself. "Look, I'm gonna just try to bring you something... Let me do that much for you, okay? You've been out for a while now and I just wanna help."

"Hahh... A-alright, alright! If you're gonna be such a mother hen about it, heheh." She tries to joke a bit like how they normally do, but freezes up when her relief is short-lived. She can feel the heavy weight of the arcanine's chest pushing against her back as he climbs onto her, the tip of his cock leaving little sticky smears over her backside as he tries to line himself up. Thankfully Bethany isn't reacting, so she can't see the big dog pokemon mounting her best friend. Amy is silently praying to herself that he won't do it just yet, that he won't be able to line up- she's even wiggling her hips back and forth to try to keep away the inevitable as long as possible.

"Just don't blame me when you do all this stuff for me and come back next time to see that I'm fine-nnnnng!" Amy only barely managed to stifle herself when she feels that huge dick shove deep inside of her with one big thrust, the tip nestling itself right against her cervix like a long lost lover. Her eyes widen and her grip on the door is almost white-knuckled as he begins humping hard into her, not giving her any time to get used to how incredibly full she was. She's just trying to keep quiet and keep her body from bucking forward with each hard push, having to result to leaning back and meeting each thrust to avoid having her body jolting obviously in the doorway. It was so intense, she almost couldn't hear her friend in front of her.

"... You sure? Look, if this keeps on this way and doesn't let up any, don't be stubborn and just go to the doctor, okay?" Poor Bethany is so concerned for Amy, she almost feels bad for her. At least she would if this rough mating wasn't driving everything out of her mind except for how incredible this feels and the feeling of those furry balls starting to slam against her. She can only nod at that, scared that if she opened her mouth all that would come out would be squeals and groans of pleasure. She's certain she can feel her feet starting to lift off the floor from the mere force of those thrusts... She can feel the base of the arcanine's cock already starting to grow thicker, stretching her as he tries to push it further in.

"... Well, alright. Hope you get to feeling better, Amy. I'll come by and check in again, okay? Be sure to get lots of rest!" Bethany doesn't look so sure about leaving Amy there to deal with whatever awful 'sickness' she's dealing with, but thankfully she's _finally leaving_. Just as she says this, Amy can feel the hot, pointy tip of that dick inside of her manage to push into her womb, sinking in enough to allow that knot to finally force its way into her. She squeezes her eyes shut so her friend wouldn't see her eyes rolling up into her skull, but she can't hide the shudder that racks her body and the sweat beading on her forehead. Before Bethany could even say anything else, she just pushes the door closed right then, unable to say much else.

As soon as she's finally able to close herself away from sight, Amy just presses a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan that comes out of her. She slowly slides down the wall until her arms are resting on the floor, hips still held up high for her to be on her toes, and her body shudders hard. She can only pant hard, drool escaping the corner of her mouth as that knot got thicker and thicker, the arcanine still giving a few short, hard thrusts to make sure it wedges in as deep as it can get- until the pointy tip of his cock is pushed far enough into her womb that a visible bulge is seen in her belly.

She whimpers when he seems satisfied and lifts a leg to swing over her back, twisting and turning himself around until they're properly locked together. She feels his big balls clench against her ass, then feels his dick throbbing all the way from his knot down his shaft until she can feel his thick come start to pour into her. She buries her face into her arms as she squeals and groans at the feeling, unable to help but push her hips back against his and try to angle them up even further, allowing that hot seed to work its way deeper and deeper into her. With each clench the beast gave, she can feel more and more come getting forced into her, stuffing her full and yet still trying to push more in. The head of his dick seemed to properly plug her up this time, not letting any drop escape her uterus so there's no other option but for it to swell with the volume of semen being pushed into her.

Amy had blacked out for a short while, coming to to find herself more or less fully held up by the knot tied within her. Her legs had given out and most of her weight was now on her arms folded under her and on the tight tie she was stuck in. Her belly was almost agonizingly full now as well, distended enough to nearly look like she were in some early stages of pregnancy. She slowly moves a hand down to run over her stomach, feeling how taught it was and shivering at the little gurgle it gave... Then she glances back to see that arcanine was simply standing there, panting hard and giving a little twitch here and there, pawing at the floor now and again but otherwise just as stuck as she was...

Her hand moves down to stroke herself as she began to focus, letting out a deep breath before pushing with all her might. The pokemon whines and twitches more as she clenches tight around that knot, trying to push it out of her as much as she could. It doesn't seem to budge... After a moment to rest and pant hard, she gives it another go. Between her pushing and practically dangling from that knot, she can feel it start to slide down a little at a time. Some more pushing, a little wiggling, and even some pulling- finally she can feel it stretching her entrance.

It all seemed to happen at once. With a slick, audible ' _ **pop!**_ ', the knot pulls right out of her and the rest of that massive dick follows after it. Suddenly unplugged, that warm release within her comes rushing out, splurting out of her and onto the floor with an embarrassing splattering noise. Amy can't help but buck and shudder as she comes again, the strange feeling of all that pressure releasing just getting to be too much. She's soon just left panting with her face on the floor, ass in the air and come still dribbling down her thighs from her trembling pussy.

Just as she's ready to black out again, Amy can feel the arcanine's rough tongue dragging over her one more time. Cleaning her while working over her now tender and aching clit. It doesn't take much before she whimpers and bucks again, more come bubbling out of her trembling hole. He doesn't stop there, though, still licking and ignoring her whines and squirms, even ignoring her bucking until finally she is licked clean- and left as a panting, trembling mess on the floor as a result. She can only vaguely notice him wandering off a short ways before sitting down and beginning to lick himself clean as well, her vision swimming in and out of focus and giving a tiny shiver now and then as even a stray dribble of leftover come dripping down her cunt makes her tremble.

Damn she could get used to this... But maybe she'll make sure to catch up with friends before the next round...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this scene in my head for a lil while now and just had to get it down!!  
> Remember to hmu on my tumblr! Same username for all! ;O


	6. Machamp

After a day or two of recovery, Amy decided that perhaps leaving this specific island would be the best way to pursue her 'studies'. She knew there were several boats she could catch, but she's decided to try another way... A Pokemon Ride Pager is just the sort of thing any self-respecting pokemon trainer (or professor!) should have at hand! While she couldn't really get a hold of a Charizard just yet to be able to fly, she should be able to at least get the pager itself...

Amy would pay a quick visit to Beth, who still seemed a bit worried about her "illness". Poor, ditzy Bethany... She never was observant- thank goodness, really! After letting her know that yes, she is fine, no she isn't going to push herself too hard... She asked for a favor. While she was out visiting Paniola Ranch, perhaps she could come across someone who could provide her with a Charizard pager? It was a long shot, but it's all Amy had for the moment. Thankfully Beth seemed excited to do something to help and agreed- she'll be heading out the next day, so it shouldn't take long! After a lot of thanking and brushing off more fussing, Amy managed to slip away and head out. Time to get a pager!

At least the place she needed to visit wasn't too far away, it didn't take long at all to reach the house she needed to visit... Hapu's grandmother was the one who normally handed out some Pokemon Ride Pagers to those who asked nicely enough, so surely it wouldn't be difficult. After a few introductions and chatter with the kindly old lady, Amy finally managed to get to asking for the pager, to broaden her studying to other islands. The woman seemed pleased at that reasoning, handing over a bit of a beat-up looking pager along with the small device that summoned up a pokemon.

"There you go, young'un! And go ahead and have a pager for the machamp too!" The woman beams to Amy as she places the objects into her hand, gently clasping it in both of her withered old hands for a moment before grinning widely. "Do be careful, though! These machamp can get awful mischievous at times! Ohoho!"

That comment drew a little grin out of Amy herself. That seemed like a promising suggestion... But she kept that idea to herself and earnestly thanked the older woman for that pager before making her leave. She had originally thought she was going to get an empty pager, it was kind of her to give a pokemon with it... Amy was going to head right home, but that comment coupled with that pager sitting in her hands, just begging to be used...

Amy scurries off down the path, making her way into Poni Canyon and away from most prying eyes. It doesn't take her long to find a fairly solitary spot and she pauses, glancing around before slipping her backpack off and digging through it to find a small bottle of Sweet Scent. A quick spritz and she straightens herself up to press the button on her pager. With a glowing flash of light not unlike a poke ball, the pager activates and releases the pokemon within. Amy is soon standing in front of the massive muscular machamp, eyes wide and freezing for a moment. It's been forever since she's seen one of these guys, she forgot how _huge_ they were.

"Ah... H-hey big guy! I uh... Heard you might like some mischief..." She manages to get herself to speak after a moment of staring up at the pokemon looming over her. Despite the obvious differences, he seemed pretty humanlike... Just a very strong, buff human with four arms. No big deal. 

The machamp looks over her quizzically for a moment, seeming to ponder over what she said. As he looks over her, she was watching nervously over him. Do these pokemon even have nostrils to be affected...? All thoughts are cut short when she's suddenly plucked up, moved about easily as if she were a big doll in the pokemon's many arms. She's just held against him for a moment, one arm just looped under her thighs and propping her up against his broad chest. She just leans against him, not sure what else to do before she feels another strong hand coming up and giving her bottom a playful little pinch. She squeaks with a slight jump before peeking up to catch the machamp watching her with a slight grin. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction of some sort...

Amy can feel heat rising in her cheeks, but she just bites her lip and turns her eyes back down. She moves a hand over the strong chest she's resting against, tracing over the muscles that ripple under the pokemon's rough skin. She even gives her bottom a little wiggle and shifts some to sort of bend, sticking it out a bit further and closer to that teasing hand. The machamp gives a low chuff and she suddenly feels his thick fingers now rubbing over the bare skin of her thigh, coming up under the hem of her skirt to cup her bottom. His movements are slow and careful, still seeming to gauge her reactions to everything before determining what to do next.

She wiggles her hips again and gets a little more bold by pushing her knees apart to frame his midsection. That seemed to get the point across well enough- the arm under her thighs moves so his hand is holding onto one leg while another hand comes to the other. The hand cupping her bottom slides in a bit further and begins to rub at the crotch of her panties, gently pressing the thin fabric in against her slit as he massages her. Amy sucks in a soft breath at that feeling, trembling a bit and starting to rock her hips against those gentle motions, arms coming up to wrap around the pokemon's thick neck.

Soon she's soaked through her panties, moisture coating machamp's thick fingers before he finally moves to pull her panties aside. Amy quivers and whines as his fingers rub against her bare flesh now, stroking a few times before pushing into her. He seemed to know well enough what he was doing, fingertips pressing and rubbing firmly against her soft inner walls, pressing and probing until he finds a firmer part of that flesh. A few pointed rubs and thrusts against that spot has Amy trembling and panting, giving soft moans and squirming some in his grasp. His hands on her thighs are much stronger than she is, though, keeping her firmly in place to continue that rubbing until she's practically seeing stars.

It all kept her occupied enough to not notice what that fourth hand was doing during all this. The machamp had pushed his belt down and was stroking himself, growing harder as he finger-fucks her until at last he pulls his fingers from her and shifts her in his grasp. Her hips are pulled down until his dick is resting against her thigh- humanoid, like the rest of him, though thicker along the shaft closest to the tip and bigger in general- like the rest of him. Amy is mesmerized for a moment as she looks down at it, already pleasure-addled mind spinning too much to form much beyond a desperate _need_ to get it inside of her. She wiggles her hips some and gives a little whine, panting softly as he lines himself up...

She groans loudly when he thrusts into her, toes curling in her shoes as he immediately begins humping at a steady, rough pace. That thickness stretches her all the way in and even on the way back out with the shape it had, practically feeling like it was dragging from her as her clenching pussy tries to hold onto it. He's thrusting hard, pushing in deep until there's light clapping sounds of their flesh slapping together, echoed by the slick, wet noises of his cock slamming into her. He's going at a steady pace, hands still holding strong to keep her squirming and bucking from messing up the rhythm, pulling her in with his thrusts like some sort of sex toy.

All of it was rapidly getting to be too much. Amy's panting becomes more ragged and her vision swims briefly before finally she writhes in machamp's grasp, squealing and hands grabbing hard at his shoulders. He'd press in deep as she came, rumbling low at the feeling of her body clenching and shuddering around him, grinding a little to get even more of that feeling before suddenly he just pulls out of her with a slick noise. She whimpers at that sudden empty feeling, but she isn't given much chance to think on it- he's moving her in his grasp again, turning her around with a couple of hands while the others pull her now dripping panties down past her knees before grabbing hold of her legs there and lifting. By the time he's done shifting her about, he's holding her up with her back against his chest, two arms holding her legs up and spread apart- elbows folded around her knees and hands grasping her shoulders to keep them firmly in place. The other two hands are down at her ass, spreading her open as his cock slides across her aching slit.

Amy can't do much but hold on as that dick slides downwards, threatening to push back into her dripping pussy before it slides even further and angles up to press against her asshole. She isn't given much chance to balk before he's pressing into her, pressure building at that tight entrance before suddenly the head slips in with some help from her own juices slicking his member. She can't help the garbled wails that escape her as he pushes deeper and deeper, slowly but surely stretching and filling her ass, not responding at all to her hands reaching back desperately to grab and push at his middle. He just continues on until she can feel the edge of his belt pressing against her thighs, pausing a beat after he bottoms out within her.

She can hardly believe it! She's actually taken the whole thing in! She feels so incredibly full, she's almost certain he's pushing into the bottom of her stomach. It was such a strange sensation, she didn't know what to think of it... It wasn't entirely a bad feeling, really. Then he began to slowly rock his hips, giving gentle and shallow thrusts, only pulling out an inch or two before pushing back into her. She can feel herself stretching with almost every movement, just absolutely certain that he's straightening out a bend in her bowels a little more with each thrust.

Then the machamp's fingers thrust into her again. Those thick fingertips find that sweet spot on her inner wall almost immediately and Amy's breath catches in her throat. The beast rumbles behind her as she reflexively clenches tight around his thrusting cock, picking up a bit more speed to take advantage of the sensation. Her breathing is coming out in short, harsh gasps now as his dick pulls almost completely out only to push all the way back in, feeling like he was turning her insides out as his fingers still hammer against her g-spot. With all these strong hands holding her in place, she's helpless to do anything but grab at various parts of him- she can't even buck her hips from the hand still grasping and spreading her ass. It was an intense feeling that left her body shuddering and mind spinning.

Amy can't help but come hard, groaning and muscles spasming as they're unable to move anywhere. She just gurgles a little, drool escaping the corner of her mouth and eyes rolling up into her head as her mind spins, only able to focus now on those thick fingers still stroking inside her twitching pussy and how his dick is still plowing inside her ass even as it clenches tighter around him. She can't breathe, she can't move, she can't think... She's just this pokemon's personal fuck doll, only able to hold on and let him dominate her.

It felt like ages pass and she has no idea how many times she's come or if it was just one drawn-out orgasm. It feels like every muscle is twitching and her ass is taking his dick's shape. Just when she thinks it would never end, machamp's thrusts become a little more erratic, humping almost frantically before pulling her in close and grinding in as deep as their bodies would allow. Amy cries out before her voice trails into a wailing moan, drowning out the low groan of the pokemon behind her as his hot semen floods her. She can feel every twitch and pulse of his dick as he came, pumping an almost endless amount into her. Still, she's unable to move in his grasp, only groan and pant as her belly began to bubble and stretch from the pressure building inside of her. It just continues to push itself deeper and deeper until she's pretty sure she's going to be burping up come soon...

Finally the machamp's grasp on Amy's legs ease, hands coming down to slide over her thighs. He lifts her up as he pulls back, cock slowly slipping out of her until it finally pulls free with a slick noise. She can only give a tiny whimper at the empty feeling it left, already flushed face turning redder at the embarrassing sound of some of his come bubbling out of her and splattering to the ground. Still, she's limp in his arms, too exhausted to really do much about it and simply allowing him to carefully move her around some. He pulls her panties back up for her, leaving her to stew in his fluids as they trickle out of her, and he cradles her in his arms once again after pulling up his own belt.

"Hahh... F-fuck. Y... You're carrying m-me home now, b-big guy..." Amy barely manages to croak out the words after a moment to regain herself, legs still trembling enough that she would probably collapse the instant he sets her down. She feels like she can pass out at any moment, but she's at least going to get home first... And thankfully carrying is what machamp were meant to do when they're summoned. Perhaps she'll take advantage of that until she regains feeling in her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Remember to hmu on my tumblr! All the same username.  
> Don't worry y'all, we're about to the part where we can start letting loose...


	7. Ditto

Finally after getting the pokemon pager, Amy had gotten herself a charizard to fly around on! Too bad this one was a female, Amy found herself wondering what a charizard's dick would be like, but she can wonder about that some other time. Right now, as she flies through the sky, all she is thinking about is her research. Her _initial_ course of research- the way pokemon breed, how eggs come to be, so on and so forth. And what better place to really start this adventure than at the nursery at Paniola Ranch?

The charizard is a quick flyer, Amy finds herself landing at the nursery in no time at all. First, she has to pause a moment to take in the sights, the smells, everything that was so different than the island she's made home for such a long time... It was so strange and invigorating! She can feel her heart pounding as she makes her way to the door of the nursery, hesitating for just a beat before walking in. She's greeted by the sight of a couple of overall-clad women busying themselves around the small lobby that made up the front end of the nursery.

"Howdy! What can I do you for?" The woman dusting off the countertop calls over brightly while the other woman seemed more interested in a magazine...

"Y-yes, hello! My name's Amy and I was hoping you could help me with some information regarding pokemon and their eggs!" She does her best to seem professional, hoping her voice doesn't waver too much. She explains her method of thought when the woman looks confused, how it seems strange that the mating behaviors and breeding patterns of pokemon were never really studied, and thankfully she gave an agreeing sort of nod. 

" _I_ could teach you a lot about how pokemon breed, miss..." The woman reading the magazine had looked up with Amy's words, grinning over the pages.

"Wh- Sammy, I don't think she wants to learn  _that way..._ " The woman before Amy seemed immediately flustered with that and Amy couldn't help but find herself growing curious. Sammy's grin does seem pretty mischievous and her eyes practically gleam when their sights meet.

"Naw... I think it'd help her research! 'Sides, I can always tell when someone is wild like me... Whadda you say, miss? Wanna at least come along and see what I mean?" Sammy sets her magazine down and holds out a hand before Amy could ask what exactly she meant by that comment. She looks over her a moment before taking the offered hand and she's suddenly being dragged towards the back of the nursery, passing various doors.

"Um... You can call me Amy, you know. Where exactly are you taking me?" She looks around as she's dragged along before she's tugged into... an empty room.

"Somewhere we can be a little more private, miss Amy!" Sammy shuts the door behind them and releases her hand to walk towards the center of the room, where she stops and turns to face Amy with her hands on her hips, grinning even wider than before.

"So let's get right to it. You've banged a pokemon, haven't you? Don't try to deny it, there's no hiding those!" Amy is sputtering, thrown by the blunt question before looking down as Sammy points to the part of her thighs that were barely visible under her skirt- red lines of claw marks just peeking out from her last romp with her arcanine.

"I'm not judging, you know! I actually show my pokemon some special love now and then myself..." Sammy continues as if this wasn't something bizarre to talk about so plainly. "And it's because of it that I've learned how to get more eggs, too! Sometimes a customer's pokemon don't want to mate with each other, so sometimes I help by providing the egg myself! We just always say that we don't know how it got there hehe..."

"W-wait, what?! You can have eggs from pokemon?" This is of course a lot of information to process, so Amy just blurts out the first thing her mind decided to stick on. Of course she's laid eggs from a pokemon before, but that was more of just being an incubator... That's way different than being the one having the egg!

"If you wanna learn about mating habits and stuff... well, you can always mate with the males yourself! And I can help you learn how eggs develop too- by just letting them develop in _you_!" Sammy continues on, grinning from ear to ear at the look on Amy's face now. To answer the unasked question, she pulls out a pokeball to release the creature inside- a little pink blob with a placid sort of smile on its face.

"Dittos are real great for breeding because they can have eggs with anything and usually pretty easy for other pokemon to get along with... The eggs can also develop outside of their bodies, as long as they're still encased in its pink slime. The slime can separate from the ditto in little amounts, you know! Like a sort of shedding." Sammy kneels to give the little gooey creature a pat, pink slime already stringing up and sticking to her fingers when her hand pulls away. Her grin is almost devilish and her eyes are gleaming with what she says next.

"If you let the ditto fuck you deep, it'll leave some of that slime in you. If another pokemon manages to fertilize it... it'll be growing an egg inside of you!" Amy is just sort of staring slack-jawed at the explanation, still watching this girl petting her ditto, imagining being filled with the same sticky goo that is sticking to her fingers. Imagining what exactly it would be like to become a surrogate for a ditto-grown egg...

"Believe me... Once you've had your first, you'll not wanna stop! It feels fantastic... And in the off chance you change your mind, the goo doesn't last forever. You can wait for it to sorta drain out or even just have the eggs until it's all gone! But after that, you'll need another dose of vitamin D, hehe..."

Alright, that did get a little snort out of her, but Amy is still wondering... Well, she has sort of been considering her little romps with different pokemon educational in their own way- perhaps more out of denial than really believing it's research, honestly- but if she can see matings followed through to the end... Wouldn't that just be a deeper sort of research? She'll at least tell herself it is.

"So... After having sex with a ditto, having sex with another pokemon after it will give you a chance of having that pokemon's egg?" She fidgets, voice low and halting. A stark contrast to Sammy's sort of uncaring nod and almost announcing her words.

"Yep! Not a hundred percent chance, just like people and all, but it's pretty high. You can try out my guy if you want! Dittos are kind of hard to come by and he don't mind." Amy looks down at the ditto, who gives a cheerful blooping sort of noise as if to agree to Sammy's words. Well, if she's willing to share and the pokemon doesn't mind it... 

"O-okay. Alright, I'll give it a try!" Amy says with a deep breath, a bit nervous but the growing heat between her legs is betraying her excitement as well. The thought of having a pokemon's eggs after being mated... It made her heart flutter.

"Nice! Here, just sit on the floor here, spread your legs, and ditto knows how to take care of the rest! He's real good at what he does, too..." Sammy steps aside, but doesn't seem to be moving towards the door. The puzzled and shy expression on Amy's face exposes her thoughts and Sammy just smirks. "Hey, I can't just leave my pokemon completely alone with a stranger! You might try to steal him! But if you're shy, I'll look the other way and pretend I don't notice, hehe."

Sammy does a sort of twirl to face away from Amy as she gives a quietly pleading sort of look. Having an audience when they weren't aware of things was bad enough, but someone there knowing you're getting fucked...? Well... She can understand it at least. Never really smart to leave your pokemon with strangers. After a moment to steady herself, Amy walks towards the ditto, who seemed to be waiting expectantly.

Amy sits down on the floor, pulling her skirt up and shifting the crotch of her panties aside, muttering softly to the ditto as it draws closer. "Alright buddy, do your thing..."

It doesn't even take that much convincing- pretty much as soon as Amy spread her legs, the ditto had moved in closer, pressing against her when her panties are moved. Its body was surprisingly cool to the touch- not unpleasantly cold, but cool enough to be able to tell exactly where it was touching against her warm skin. Amy sucks in a breath and bites her lip to try to avoid making much noise as she feels that cool goo start to push into her.

She's very quickly filled to the brim, every crease and crevice within her stretched out and filled with the ditto's slimy body, leaving her feeling incredibly full. As the pokemon fills her up, the parts of him left outside of her body began to wrap around the exposed parts of her- practically encasing her entire cunt in its goo. Amy can't help the little 'Ooh!' that escapes her as the coolness wraps around her clit, sucking on it as some of it wraps and teases over her labia. Amy's hands scramble before just moving behind her so she can prop herself up as she eagerly rocks her hips up into the ditto's stroking and sucking. More and more of that gooey body pushes in deeper and deeper... And when it seemed to bottom out, it pulses and throbs in a steady rhythm, mimicking the feel of deep thrusting. The combination of it all was steadily driving Amy towards the edge, panting and even whimpering as she lets everything else around her melt away.

"See? Feels real good, don't it?" Sammy's voice behind her makes Amy jump a little, turning to see the woman shifting and sitting down right behind her. She isn't given much of a chance to speak up before Sammy is wrapping her arms around her, groping her breasts as she leans her chin on Amy's shoulder, humming right in her ear as she continues. "If you come a bunch, it helps him get even deeper... So you should just let go and come as much as you can!"

Amy squirms in Sammy's grasp, feeling her face turning a bright pink, yet... she doesn't really push her away. Another's hands gently cupping and kneading her tits while the pokemon between her legs pushes deeper and deeper within her was a wonderful feeling, she found herself leaning back into Sammy's embrace as she loses herself into the sensations once again. The ditto keeps trying to push deeper and deeper, taking any amount of depth her body would allow and not easing back. She felt a more eager sucking on her clit just as Sammy pinches her nipples through her shirt and Amy loses it right there.

She arches, pressing back against the other as she moans and bucks. Amy's body clenches around that slime, squeezing tight as it slips in even deeper with her spasms. The ditto seemed to simply flow right into her once her body allowed it, slipping past her cervix now to begin filling her womb. The feeling of the ditto sliding over that opening and filling her even deeper was enough to make her come again, eyes slipping up unto her head and body shuddering. 

"Ah, there you go, miss Amy! That oughta get you able to have plenty of eggs..." Sammy hums happily in Amy's ear, though she can only barely register it at this point. She can only feel it as her hands slide down, one hand coming under Amy's shirt to now tweak a nipple a little more directly while the other hand grabs at one of her thighs to spread her legs just a bit more. "Damn girl... Are you taking him _all_ in? I've not even been able to do that yet!"

Sammy is watching almost in awe as the ditto continues to force itself further into Amy's aching hole, filling her more and more until all that was left of it on the outside of her body was a dripping pink ooze. The entire pokemon had managed to push itself into her, making her look swollen enough to have an egg already. It had filled her womb up completely, it even felt like it had began to slip into her tubes. Yet it was still pulsing and stroking her insides, kneading against every part of her until it coaxes her over the edge yet again, making her squeal as she writhes and strains against the hold on her leg.

"Ooh damn, that looks nice... C'mon, now you're just showing off! She's good!" Sammy goes from a sort of awed tone to a more firm one, gently patting against Amy's swollen abdomen now. There's a few more strokes and throbs before the ditto starts to slide back out of her. With one long, slick noise, the ditto pulls free out of Amy's twitching an exhausted body, leaving her dripping a small puddle of pink now. 

"There you go, miss Amy... Now you'll be able to really learn where eggs come from! Hehe~" Sammy giggles, holding onto her as she tries to regain herself enough to sit back up on her own, trembling and panting. 

Holy shit... Even without the promise of being able to have eggs, Amy might just have to get one of these dittos if they were _this_ good at this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for being patient with me! I've ha some recent computer troubles....... well, more like my laptop died completely ;v ; this was actually typed on my tablet in an attempt to get used to the tiny lil keyboard it has lmao!


	8. Hypno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm trying to keep things consensual with this story, this chapter may toe the line of dubcon! There's no plot to miss so feel free to skip if this sorta thing seems too much for you!

Amy is honestly still reeling as she wanders along the path. Her little tryst at the nursery was the other day, but it still lingered fresh on her mind... and she's pretty sure it's still leaving a little sticky mess between her legs. Is this really going to get her laying eggs? Was she entirely sure that's what she wanted? Is this even about researching anything any longer?

Of course it is! What better way to research something than putting yourself right in the middle of the action, right? If anything, she's getting some sort of knowledge out of it all... Even if the thought of what to do next is making her heart pound and head spin. What now? Does she get right to it, or should she baby step her way into this? Perhaps she should do this with a pokemon she is more familiar with, at least at first... for her first egg...

Amy just wanders along, lost in thought, and is wandering past the more traveler-friendly roads without even noticing. She's too far in her own head, thinking too much on it. It can't be too much different now, right? So why is she thinking so much on it? She doesn't notice her feet starting to wade through grass now, trudging along through a less-traveled route... And she doesn't notice a pair of gleaming eyes watching her through the taller weeds, focusing intently on her.

She doesn't get pulled from her thoughts until she gets close enough to the taller grass for whatever was watching her to pounce, knocking her to the ground with a startled noise. She rubs at her head where it hit the ground, cursing softly, but freezes as she looks up and sees a large pokemon standing over her, eyes glaring down over her. She's only seen these things in books- a hypno! It's bigger than she thought they were... and honestly uglier in person. Its eyes were squinting down at her over its long nose, which snorts softly as it seemed to be sniffing the air around her...

Then suddenly the hypno's grabbing her by the waist, lifting her hips up and sniffing down towards her skirt and Amy snaps back to reality pretty quickly. She spots a bit of red peeking from between those yellow legs and she can only think of one thing- she didn't want the first egg she has to be from this ugly thing!

"H-hey! Let me go! I'm not gonna mate with you!" She kicks her legs, writhing out of the pokemon's grasp to plop back into the grass. Before she can scramble to grab one of the pokeballs from her pocket, the hypno moves to stand over her and something round is dangled in front of her face.

Almost as soon as the coin is swinging in front of her, the rest of the world around her melts away. Although it isn't what she wanted to do, her body begins to shift to lay back, resting back down in the grass. She strains and tries to somehow mentally shake this, but she's unable to stop her hands from moving now to slowly peel her panties off and down her legs, just pulling them off over her shoes. She can only give a tiny whine as her legs push apart now, spreading for the pokemon looming over her.

Despite Amy's eyes being unable to pull away from the swinging coin, she can sort of make out the red shape growing between the hypno's legs. It just keeps growing longer and longer... the tip even seemed to rest in the grass a moment before it throbs and rises as it becomes erect. The head was strange- it seemed to have one flare set a few inches below the other while a thin bit of flesh extends from the very tip. It was certainly intimidating... and the pokemon was shifting so it was aimed right between her legs.

All she could do was lay there helplessly as he moves in closer, still mentally trying to pry herself away, still silently praying to herself that this won't be her first egg... that this thing won't be her first actual mate. But those thoughts are all very nearly literally shoved out of her mind as the hypno begins to penetrate her, the thick tip of his dick seeming to barely have enough room to fit in her. Her mind goes blank, only focusing on the feeling of that strange-shaped member pushing deeper and deeper within her.

The hypno bottoms out within her before even reaching the medial ring, just grinding in her for a moment before he begins to slowly pump in and out of her, pushing as deep as he could go with each thrust. Amy's breath comes out in little huffs with each thrust, eyes still locked on that swinging coin, the hypno's gleaming eyes boring down into hers just beyond it. His face was so ugly, this all was so messed up... and embarrassingly enough, her body was reacting to all of this.

Perhaps that was part of the hypnosis too, but she was growing wetter and it was very rapidly growing more and more pleasurable. Her cunt begins to clench a little tighter around that invading shaft, squeezing yet still accepting him in even deeper with each rough thrust. She can feel that strange little extension at the tip scraping over her inner walls, trying to poke in even further and guide itself in as deep as it could go... Soon enough, she can feel the gentle wrinkles of the hypno's median ridge starting to rub past her entrance.

How deep he was getting, how thick he was, and that added texture was all working against Amy. Despite her best efforts to break free of this hold on her mind, to try to somehow break free of everything, she can't fight the pleasure that was forcing its way into her. She can only manage a weak groan and shudder as she comes, body unmoving despite how much she needed to squirm and to buck. She couldn't even tilt her hips up to try to help him get deeper- her body was just completely slack underneath the pokemon's humping. Only able to stare up with watery eyes at that swinging pendulum.

But then suddenly the hypno pulls out and the coin is moved from Amy's sight. The effects linger briefly, she still can't really move as he grabs her arm and pulls to turn her over onto her stomach. She's barely able to squirm some, trying to push herself up and still get away somehow, but the pokemon grabs a hold of her waist to mount her yet again. She groans and shudders, hands grasping at the grass and her toes curling in her shoes. He thrusts deep in one smooth motion, pushing in even further than before, and he doesn't give her time to get used to it before he resumes his rapid thrusting.

Amy just holds onto the grass, trying to keep herself from just getting pushed right across it with each hard thrust behind her, though the hypno's firm grasp on her hips keeps her put as well. He's actually pulling her back into his humping as well, working harder to get even deeper until she can feel the fuzz of his legs starting to brush over the backs of her thighs. It was starting to feel like he was thrusting right into her stomach, it must be in really deep... 

Her mind is barely able to gather itself enough to realize now that her hands are free... She weakly grabs at her pockets, fumbling with tingling fingers to try to find one of her poke balls, any of them. But the hypno shifts above her and gives a particularly rough thrust, shoving her face down into the grass where her hand reflexively comes back down to keep herself from toppling over. His hands move from her hips now, one hand shoving between her shoulders to keep her face-down while the other seemed to be doing something else...

That familiar coin dangles above the grass in front of Amy's face yet again and she whimpers as she grows frozen once again. This time, it feels like a wave of warmth is washing over her, mind swimming and each thrust the pokemon gave now seemed to shoot ecstasy up her spine. She moans and twitches as orgasm after orgasm seemed to shoot through her with each thrust, almost mercilessly forced into her with the help of that swinging pendulum. 

The hypno continues his deep, hard thrusts, leaned over Amy to keep her down and hypnotized and not seeming to pay much mind to her twitching and heavy breathing. He's only focused on the feeling of her tight hole twitching and squeezing on his cock as it drives deeper and deeper... Until finally he stops and grinds against her, the tip nestling itself right against her cervix, that thin protrusion seeming to nestle right into its opening as those thick flares throb and flex to fasten within her.

Amy whimpers at the feeling, mind spinning and body twitching as she feels the hypno's dick throbbing hard inside of her. Then she felt it... he began to come, thick semen pushing through that thinner tip to begin pouring into her womb. It was hot and viscous, it almost felt like she was being injected with a hot glue gun- it settled heavily inside of her, she can practically feel it pooling together as more and more of it is pushed in. 

She's still forced to come over and over as she's filled, cunt squeezing tight around the hypno's cock to unwillingly milk him of every drop he had to give. She could feel her belly swelling while more and more is forced into her, each climax she had making just a tiny bit more room... She whimpers when the pokemon gives a couple more little thrusts before finally pulling out of her with a sloppy sound, a little trickle of come following after him to dribble down her thighs. All that Amy could think of as she slowly began to black out is- there's no way she's not going to get an egg from all this. Not with this much come... And if she ever sees this hypno again, she's going to beat the crap out of it.

* * *

Amy doesn't chance much else when she wakes up. She finds her panties, wipes herself off, and uses her pokemon pager to summon up her charizard. It's a short ride, but she takes it to the nearest hotel. It may be cheaper to go home... But she doesn't need the questions any growing egg may bring. Or the longer ride on her achy body...

Thankfully the hotel manager doesn't really give her any glances over, just looking long enough to take her money and give her a key. Even as Amy walks towards her room, she feels like her belly is growing taut and heavy- god, she forgot how quickly pokemon eggs develop! When Amy finally gets to her room and locks the door behind her, she can practically feel a solid form settled deep within her.

That damned hypno... Forcing her to carry his egg. Her _first_ egg, too. She's tempted to go find him after this and teach him a lesson! ...but that's dumb. She won't be finding him again in that wilderness and she knows she doesn't have it in her to really do anything very cruel. So she'll just have to deal with this... perhaps leave the egg for someone else to find...

Amy paces her little hotel room for a while as she wonders what's going to happen next. She can feel the fullness slowly growing in her as time passes- it's a different sort of fullness from everything she's experienced so far. It's dense and heavy, settling in her hips and seeming to shift with her motions. Soon it's feeling heavy enough for her to need to sit down on the bed, breathing heavily and touching her belly.

Her skin is tight and her belly bulges under her hand. She tries pressing on it some and is met with resistance- it's hard as a rock! More touching and fidgeting for a while and she suddenly feels a slight jolt deep within her and some part of her knew what was happening. 

She trembles as she pulls her panties off, kicking them aside for the moment, and she leans back and spreads her legs. A sort of pale pink goo is beginning to leak from her as she still waits for something to happen... Anything, really. Is she supposed to try to do something herself? Does it come naturally? Damn, she should've asked before taking off...

Amy feels the egg shifting within her, stomach clenching as it pushes downward and she feels her questions are about to be answered. She tries to keep her breathing steady, taking a deeper breath before she decides to try to push, bearing down as much as she can muster! It seemed enough to get things going- she can feel the egg starting to squeeze downward, a dull ache filling her as it begins to push past the little opening keeping it trapped in her womb.

She gives a little jolt as the egg begins really stretching her and her mind is suddenly filled with the image of the hypno's swinging coin. Her body doesn't go slack, thank god, but she jolts and cries out as she almost immediately climaxes. Her hands clench in the sheets and her hips buck up as pleasure forces its way through her. As she squirms, her body clenches tight around that egg and seemed to help push it past that little barrier deep within her, letting it nestle now in her trembling pussy.

Amy had to pause now, slumping back in the bed and breathing heavily. What the hell was that? Did the hypno leave some sort of hypnotic hold on her mind, even after letting her leave? Was it meant to actually help like this or just continue her torment?

After giving herself some time to breathe and regain herself, she moves a hand down to touch the lump bulging lower on her abdomen now... God she forgot how big pokemon eggs could get! Thankfully the shell has yet to grow really firm, but it was still stretching her out impossibly full and pressing against every side of her inner walls with every little movement. Despite the ache, Amy's excitement was growing the longer that egg seemed to massage her. Perhaps it was due to that initial climax, but she felt so incredibly sensitive now that every movement seemed so wonderful...

She can't just lay there forever though. This egg has to come out! She mentally scolds herself before trying to focus again, taking a deep breath before pushing with all her might! The egg manages to slip downward just an inch or so, the feeling of it sliding along and pushing against a new part of her makes her mind blank out again. Now she's filled with the mental image of that pendulum yet again, this time it lingers.

Another powerful orgasm is forced through Amy, making her squeal and writhe yet again. Instead of it helping push the egg out, as it did with her womb, her vaginal muscles seemed to form a death grip around that egg to keep it from moving further. Of course that sensation sent more waves of pleasure through her, making her come once more and forming a vicious cycle of clenching tight and orgasming around the thick egg that still remained firmly planted within her.

It takes a few minutes, but Amy realizes that this mental swinging coin isn't going away now and she's not going to make any progress at this rate. She tries to brace herself against the pleasure mounting in her and focuses hard enough for one big push. The egg slides down a few more inches and Amy collapses in the hardest orgasm she's had yet, only able to gasp harshly and shudder, mind blanking out for a brief moment. It takes a few more tries this way to get that egg settled even lower- focus, push, come, repeat. By the time it seems like the next couple of pushes would actually get it out, Amy is a sweating mess, drooling and eyes unable to focus.

One more big push and the egg is right near her entrance, ready to be laid, but yet another obstacle is met now- this position made the egg rub and press perfectly right against that spongy bit of flesh that made up Amy's g-spot. Her legs squeeze together and she rocks her hips, moaning as it seems the string of orgasms now seem continuous, not giving her a break long enough to even begin to focus. All she can do is buck her hips, the motion helping rub that egg harder against that spot.

After what feels like ages of this, Amy pushes a hand between her legs to rub at her throbbing clit as well, losing herself in this maddening pleasure. She was on the brink of passing out from it all before she finally let her legs push apart again and the mind-numbing climax that came next helped push that egg out of her and onto the floor with a dull, wet sound. Then, finally, the hold on her mind seemed to cease.

Amy just slumps back in the bed, whole body seeming to throb and her mind spinning. She doesn't even bother to look at the egg now, she doesn't have the strength to. She'll deal with it in the morning- she'll take a shower and wash off all the sticky pale-pink goo that was oozing from her then as well. Right now, she just desperately needed some rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever seen a tapir dick? :3c  
> Show some love on tumblr, it's the same username! :*


	9. Emboar

Once Amy had fully cleaned herself off in the morning, she left that Hypno egg somewhere she was sure someone would find it and left the hotel. She felt a sort of pang deep within her- she's pretty much abandoning this baby pokemon, after all! But she just couldn't bring herself to keep it. It was an intense experience... One she didn't exactly plan for, really. Not to mention it was sort of stealing her first egg... As fun as it all was, she was bitter over that. So someone else can deal with that egg and the pokemon with it. Perhaps a free pokemon will make cleaning up the mess in her sheets a little more bearable!

Right now, she's making her way to the next rest stop. It shouldn't be too long of a walk, but long enough for her to think on things. She's going to mentally cheat and call this next one the first egg she _decided_ to have... Since the first one wasn't much of a decision. But who should she have this one with now? She has quite a few pokemon that she cares intensely for... A few out of those she cares even deeply for. There's just a couple that she's had for a long time now, perhaps it should be one of them? But some were female... But there's the one pokemon that she's had as long as she could remember, he was given to her for a birthday ages ago. He should be the one, if he wanted to anyway! He's evolved and grown up alongside her, she suddenly realizes she'd be his first mate at all... As she comes to her destination, she had finally made up her mind on it- he will definitely be the pokemon she has her ~~second~~ first egg with!

At the new little motel, Amy pays for her room and gets herself settled in. After making sure blinds were drawn and curtains were closed, she would take a deep breath and pull a pokeball out to release the pokemon from within. A large Emboar stood before her, snorting and fiery beard flaring up. He gives a happy sort of grunt seeing her and she smiles brightly, coming forward to cup his face and kissing his snout. He was big, but he was still only just a bit shorter than she was... She beams as his tail waggles happily, always so glad to see her old friend. She'd fidget a moment before deciding to get right to the point.

"Emboar... You know I love you a whole bunch!" She begins, playfully giving his snout a poke, giggling at the snort he gives in reply. "And, well! I guess long story short- I've found a way I can lay eggs if a pokemon were to mate with me. I wanted to know... if you would like to uh. Do that?" Wow, that sure came out more awkward than she really wanted it to, but at least it's out there. She watches as Emboar blinks, a look of confusion crossing his face before he looks down, eyes drifting back and forth before just turning back up with a still quizzical expression.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to! But... You've been with me for a long time, I love you to bits... And I thought I'd offer you first!" Amy offers a little smile, a hand moving now to gently pat over his head. "If you're worried about me, don't be! I think it'd be fun... But I only want to if you do, okay?"

It may be a little difficult for her to understand him at times, but she knows he understood her words. His fiery beard flares a bit more and she almost swears she can see his fuzzy face growing a little more burnt-orange than before, but he looks back up with a smile and a grunt. Amy blinks before grinning wide.

"Yeah? You want to? Alright! I'm glad..." She again cups his face and kisses his snout, hugging closer to him. Those flames around his neck lick over her, but it felt more like a warm flutter than actual burning, a feeling she always loved... She leans in against him as his own arms wrap around her in return, always so careful with squeezing her, always seeming afraid of somehow breaking her. It was always so sweet. Amy, however, is fine with hugging tight against him, kissing his face again.

She pauses a beat before placing a gentle little kiss on his broad mouth, seeing how he'd react. Emboar blinks, looking surprised a moment before he gives a low rumble and leans in closer. He presses his mouth close to hers in return, a clumsy sweet attempt at replicating a kiss back. She can't help but smile at it, kissing again before giving a tiny squeak of surprise as his mouth opens and his hot tongue is suddenly pushed into her mouth. She feels her own cheeks heat up with that sensation, but she wraps her lips around it to gently suck on it, gaining another rumble from the big pokemon.

Amy feels Emboar's arms tightening a bit around her and she pushes herself in closer against him, a hand beginning to roam down his broad body. Her fingers trail through his coarse fur, pausing just long enough to trace over the spiral-like pattern around his middle before continuing down further. She can feel his thick muscles tremble and flex as she passes over them, quivering when she finally reaches his sheathe. It doesn't take much teasing there to coax his dick forward, hot and sticky in her fingers. It seemed thinner than the other pokemon she's mated with, though it twists and turns in her grasp like some sort of fleshy corkscrew. Emboar gives a little snort and rocks at her gentle touches, very much eager for more.

"Hehe, c'mon big guy, slow down a little! Can't do anything when I still got some clothes on..." Amy laughs softly when he would push forward, dick prodding near the hem of her skirt. She'd shift just enough to pull her panties down, letting them just fall to the floor and stepping out of them as she pulls the eager pokemon towards the bed.

She sits at the edge and wiggles into a better position before lifting her skirt and spreading her legs, the hand still resting on his shoulder gently pulling him in closer. It doesn't take Emboar any time at all to push in close, heat wafting over her as his dick begins prodding at her thighs now. After a moment more of clumsy prodding, he finally finds his mark and pushes deep inside of her in one hard thrust. Despite its narrowness, it felt as though there was no limit to how long that hot cock was, its twisting and coiling helping grind it against every sensitive spot within her. She lets out a little 'ooh!' at the strange feeling, sucking in a breath as more and more of that long cock tried to make its way into her, coiling even more as it drills deeper and deeper.

Emboar gives little chuffs and grunts as he ruts against her, the air around him growing stiflingly hot. Amy's already panting and sweating, tilting her head back in attempt to sip in some cooler air before it's overtaken by this heat. It's suffocating, yet exciting... But that heat still felt like nothing compared to the heat growing between her legs and flooding her head. Every grinding, twisting thrust that coiling dick gave seemed to send more heat to her head, her mind swirling with lust.

Then the narrow, soft tip of that corkscrew manages to catch itself in another entrance deep within her. Her body is unable to resist the persistent pushing and twisting, allowing that long dick to slide in further in and coil within her womb. Amy can only squeal at the sensation, gasping with her mouth falling wide open and eyelids fluttering. She shudders when she feels those coils rubbing against the inside of her uterus, still making its way further in until it's practically curling in a big circle within her. Not only is he fucking her cervix, he's actually grinding in against her womb itself!

Amy can't handle this feeling for much longer- it doesn't take long for her to clench tight around Emboar's cock, bucking and wailing as she came hard. Her head's spinning and she can feel every inch of that long cock still twisting and drilling within her, still rubbing every spot it can reach before Emboar gives a deep snort. She whimpers when she feels those coils starting to slide out of her womb, but he stops just short of pulling out completely. He'd remain still, panting low as his cock twitches and throbs inside of her. She can feel a sort of watery heat dribble past her cervix and she shivers, sighing softly. That seemed like just a little bit, but perhaps her being his first time...

But then Emboar pushes a little deeper again and _really_ erupts. It felt as though molten lead was being poured into her- his come was hot and heavy, she can actually feel it pooling deep inside of her as it settles. It was almost uncomfortably hot, feeling as though it were searing her as more and more is pumped in, very quickly filling her up and starting to make her poor uterus stretch with its volume. All of this working together with that corkscrew cock still grinding in her, Amy can't help but come again, back arching and writhing underneath the pokemon's bulky body as she cries out in ecstasy. Emboar simply snorts and bears down on her a little more, trying to keep her from squirming too much and making him lose his place stuck deep inside of her.

It felt like hours passed in this position, pinned by her Emboar and his come still forcing its way into her. She felt incredibly bloated, stuffed to the point where some of it was squeezing out around his cock even as it curls and tries to keep it from doing so. Still, every so often she'd climax again, only able to shudder and whine under the pokemon's heavy body. Just when it began to feel like Emboar wasn't going to move until she popped, he would begin to grind a little inside of Amy once more. She whimpers and pushes at his shoulders, not sure if she could handle another round of this, but thankfully that grinding doesn't last long. She feels one more hot, sticky release within her before finally it ends.

Emboar lets out a deep breath and shifts to lift himself up again, cock curling and twisting even as it slides out of her, gaining more little whines and shudders before finally he's pulled all the way out. Amy gasps in the cooler air that wafts around her now before blinking and chancing a glance down. Her belly was swollen up enough to nearly look pregnant, gurgling a bit from the pressure and reddened with heat. She takes a few breaths, hand coming down to touch over that tightened skin before she attempts to give a push to get some of that pressure out. Surely this was enough to get an egg on its own- or two, or three... But the pressure doesn't ease. Not one drop of that hot seed comes out of her no matter how much she pushes, and she then realizes that last bit of release must've been something meant to plug her up. Something to make sure the pokemon's breeding would be effective...

Amy can only lay there now, trying to still her spinning head and get used to the pressure built up inside of her. Thank goodness the hotel's air conditioner in the window finally decided to turn on, she relishes in the cool air that's blown over her now. She only really becomes aware of her surroundings again when Emboar decides to carefully lay on the bed beside her, nosing close with a gentle snuffle. She glances over to his now tired eyes and she smiles, leaning to kiss his nose and pet the top of his head.

"Hehe... D-damn, big guy! Not bad! Did you have fun...?" She kisses him again when he gives a happy little 'Buh!' before just relaxing again with a deep sigh. Emboar's already closed his eyes by the time she starts to doze off herself. Right now, a nice long rest sounds perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like some ruff stuff but also some sweeter moments are good too!!  
> Remember to check out my tumblr under the same username! I love talking to anyone who has ideas or just saying hi! <3  
> 


	10. Machamp (Part Deux)

Amy is sort of puttering around the hotel room she had rented for the previous night, cleaning up anything that might seem a little too embarrassing for anyone else to see and getting Emboar back into his ball. She was still feeling stuffed full from the previous night, though this time it was a firmer sensation... She must surely be bloated up with at least a couple of eggs after _that_. The awful thing was that they didn't seem to want to move just yet- just making her swollen belly bob a little whenever she moves about.

After a bit of pacing and cleaning, trying to force her body to give them up, Amy is the one that caves in. There's no way she's going to get very far like this... And if anyone saw her looking as though she was going to go into labor at any moment... Well, she called the front desk and managed to convince the owner to give her another day charged onto her card. She made up an excuse to not go into the office in person- she's just feeling so sick, she couldn't bear to expose anyone to herself in case it's contagious! Thankfully the woman on the phone sounded sympathetic, agreeing to give her one more night. One more night for her to try to get this damned egg out!

She paces the room more, hoping movement and gravity might help in bringing it down, pausing here and there to try to push with all her might. But all that really accomplishes is making her have to pee. A few trips to the bathroom and several more attempts later, Amy finally just sits on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. Why is this being such a pain now? It wasn't this bad even the first time she had to lay an egg... Frustrated, she pushes her hands against her belly, shuddering when she finally feels a bit of movement from that. Not quite on the way to getting them out, but it seemed to be what's needed... The pressure just seemed to shift the eggs further back into herself. If only she could apply pressure from the other side and somehow manually push these things out of her... 

That thought lingers on Amy's mind for a moment and she felt almost embarrassed at the idea that cropped up into mind almost as soon as she thought it. Surely she shouldn't do _that_... That would just be too dangerous; if it didn't wind up breaking one of the eggs, it would surely break her! But the longer she sat in that room pondering over it, the better her little idea began to sound. It doesn't seem like the eggs wanted to come out without some external force... and she can't help but feel herself growing hot as she slowly decides that it may be worth a try.

Standing, Amy brings out her pokemon pager and weighs it in her hand, gazing over the assigned buttons. Only two so far, she may get more in the future... But for now, she just needs one of them. Swallowing down the butterflies that were rising in her stomach, she presses a button and in front of her appears the huge, hulking figure of Machamp. He casts a curious glance around the room before turning his gaze to her, brow arching. She feels her cheeks flushing as the pokemon eyes over her swollen belly, but she steadies herself and gives it a little pat.

"Hey. So uh. Long story short, buddy, I can have eggs. And. I need help getting this one out." There's no way to make that sound better than that, really, but the machamp is still giving her a strange sort of look and she stammers. "I-I tried pushing and applying pressure but... I think maybe it'll do well to apply pressure both on the front and the back of it. And... w-well, you seem well-equipped for that sort of job!"

She's beating around the bush quite a bit now, but from the somewhat smug look that was crossing the pokemon's face she could tell that he was getting what she was hinting at. He draws closer to her, wrapping one muscled arm around her while another hand rests on her belly. She blushes brighter as yet another hand comes down now to squeeze her bottom, fingers roughly kneading at that plump flesh.

"J-just... Be careful, big guy..." Amy mutters as that last arm wraps around her upper thighs, lifting her up from the floor like she weighed nothing. She leans in against his broad chest, hiding her face away there as she lets him fondle her body, hands moving quickly to undress her between gropes and grabs. It takes no time at all for him to have her completely naked against him, rough hands tracing over her skin and sending shivers up her spine.

Then she's suddenly turned around and her legs are spread apart, held up by two hands grasping firmly onto her thighs. A third hand dips between those spread legs to rub against her exposed sex, drawing a tiny whimper out of her. She's already embarrassingly wet, practically dripping over machamp's knuckles as he sinks a couple of fingers into her. Amy sucks in a soft breath, rocking her hips some while her own arms come up to wrap around machamp's neck, trying to keep herself upright as she trembles. 

"Mmn... C'mon, machamp. Not there..." She lets out a little breath as those thick fingers curl inside her, finding that spot in her inner wall that makes he shudder in his grasp. She can feel his fourth hand moving behind her now, fumbling a bit before moving underneath her. She manages a peek over her bulging belly to see his thick cock throbbing in the space between her legs, obviously very eager for what's about to come. Amy finds herself licking her lips in anticipation herself, hips wiggling a tiny bit more until those hands on her thighs tighten their grip to hold her still. 

His fingers pull from her aching cunt and she can see some of her own juices hanging like threads between his fingertips, slowly dripping towards the floor and betraying how incredibly eager she was for this. She can only quiver as that slick hand lowers down now to his dick, stroking himself and spreading that stickiness over it as easily as any sort of lube. Then that hand behind her grabs her ass and spreads her as he tilts his dick back up and she bites down onto her lip as she awaits the next step. She manages to muffle any moan that tried to come up, but she can't mask the squeal that pushes out of her as she feels that familiar thickness start to sink into her.

She keeps biting her lip as it sinks in deeper and deeper, the inches slipping in slowly and steadily until finally it felt like he had pushed all the way up into her belly. Machamp pauses then, letting her get used to being stretched out and filled up, barely able to give tiny pants to catch her breath. His hands move carefully, one arm wrapping around her middle while the hands on her thighs shift to lift her legs even further, spreading her just about as far as her body would allow. Her thighs press against her aching belly and she shudders as she feels the egg within her shifting, but her mind is taken off of it as soon as machamp grips tighter onto her as he draws out before thrusting back in. 

Amy's breaths come out in short little gasps as that thick cock slides slowly but steadily in and out of her, seeming to make a point of pushing in as deep as it could go with every thrust. That coupled with the ever-shifting egg inside of her left her feeling stuffed full, threatening to burst at any moment! A few more deep pushes along the squeezing around her middle and she practically does- her groans peak into a high squeal and her fingers claw weakly at the arms holding her, shuddering and bucking as she felt the egg within her finally give up its place and shifts downward. It pushes out of her womb and stretches her inner walls as it tries to continue its path downward, pushed further along by a second egg making its leave. In the back of her mind, Amy just _knew_ that she would have more than one, but those thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of those eggs now coming to a stop once again. 

Machamp had moved a hand down to press against that opening, plugging her cunt up with those eggs still inside of her. Gently bumping together and pushing into her anterior wall with each thrust into her ass now. Amy whimpers and grabs at that arm, but it's no good- he doesn't seem like he's going to be moving that hand any time soon. In fact, he pushes a couple of his broad fingers into her once again, using them to push against the eggs and force them deeper into her again. Making them deliberately grind within her and push against her inner walls- practically fucking her with them! She couldn't help but squirm and groan at the sensation, body clenching around them- and around him too. Machamp gives a breathy little grunt of his own as he picks up some speed, humping hard into her even as she clenches squeezes him tight, dick big enough to contribute to the rattling of those eggs.

She couldn't take this for very long, her eyes rolling up as her hands grip tight on whatever arm they may be resting on now. Her toes curl as she lets out a guttural moan, eyes watering up as she came hard. It didn't seem to ease up on her at all- her body all but wrings around those eggs, only pulling them back further into herself as the machamp continues his assault on her ass, each thrust just pushing her further away from that edge now that she's gotten past it. She couldn't breathe, her vision is swimming, she feels like she's going to pass out! 

Just before Amy whites out completely, machamp pushes deep into her and grows still for a moment. She can feel his throbbing and silently prays that he's done... but he moves now to sit on the edge of the bed, straddling her in his lap and letting her legs fall on either side of his own, knees spreading to keep her legs apart still. Amy just weakly leans back against his broad chest, unable to gather the strength to do much more beyond allow him to move her around like a big doll, hips giving a little twitch and buck here and there. With her own body weight pressing her down onto it, the machamp's cock just seemed so much longer... seemed to reach so much deeper... She just couldn't help but grind her hips down onto it when it seemed like the pokemon wasn't going to be doing the heavy lifting any longer, whimpering needfully. Trying to ignore the fact she can practically sense the little smirk he must have with that.

Instead of resuming his thrusting, the pokemon continues his rough fingering, stirring her insides with those eggs and teasing over her g-spot. Just when she felt like she may climax again, he pulls his fingers from her and instead focuses them now on her twitching clit. Amy squeals again, hips bucking more and trying to both push up into that rubbing and grind back down onto his lap, humping erratically as pleasure overtakes her again. As her inner walls shiver with her oncoming orgasm, she feels the eggs shifting downward again. As one drops down further, it pushes against her g-spot once more and she bucks as she comes again, legs quaking and back arching as there's a quiet thump when that egg finally pushes out of her. She slumps back against machamp's chest, stars swimming in her vision and body quaking. Absolutely exhausted.

... But there was still one egg left inside of her. Amy's little rest is cut short by a gentle squeeze of an arm around her middle, pushing against the gentle lump in her belly while that hand between her legs continues its work in teasing over her slit. Machamp holds onto her tightly against himself as she squirms, almost wailing while she bucks and grinds. He has to grab one of her legs to keep her from trying to push her knees together and cut off that maddening sensation between them, keeping her spread open and forcing her to endure it further. She can feel his cock twitching and throbbing even harder in her ass even as she writhes, her body clenching down just as hard on it as it did on that egg.

She finally comes yet again, that second egg practically squirting out of her to join the first. As her hole squeezes tight around machamp's dick again, he finally comes as well; letting out a deep rumble of a groan as his hot seed pumps into her. Her twitches and clenches of ecstasy practically milk it out of him, his cock throbbing hard enough to almost stretch her further with each hot rope of come he fills her with. The eggs might be out, but she is being filled to the brim yet again... And she can't help but just allow the pleasure of it all fill her mind. The room was spinning, she couldn't focus on anything other than that warmth that was still pouring into her. She even grinds her hips down onto his, eagerly squeezing around him to try to coax more out. 

Machamp finally seemed to be milked of all he had, letting out a shuddering groan before his many hands move to carefully lift Amy up. She sucks in a breath at the feeling of him slowly pulling out of her, letting it back out in a tiny whine when it finally slips out and she can feel some of his release trickle out of her. More is pushed out of her with a sort of embarrassing sound, but she's too exhausted to really feel too shameful about it. She just lets herself get placed neatly on the bed, closing her eyes to keep the room from spinning even more. 

"... Damn. You r-really know what you're doing, huh?" Amy mutters as the machamp stands and pulls his belt back up. Well, it's what she hoped she said, at least. She would pass out before she even realized it, body still quivering here and there. She'll deal with this mess and those eggs later. It's just a real good thing she got another night in this room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for being patient with my erratic updating lol! <3  
> If u wanna chat, I'm on tumblr! (｡•̀ᴗ-) All the same username!


	11. Scolipede

Amy took a little longer the next morning to really get herself up and moving. Her whole body ached, she's contemplating just renting the room for one more day but decided she's already overstayed her welcome. That and it's an embarrassing sort of mess in here now. She felt bad for whoever has to clean up, especially after the dear woman at the front desk called to make sure she was doing alright. Must've been something she ate, she's feeling just fine now! ... Perhaps she should hit the road as soon as possible and put a good distance between herself and them when it comes time for cleaning the rooms. 

Her legs wobble here and there as she takes off down the path once more, having to pause here and there to lean against a tree with a heavy sigh. Maybe she should take a break from her 'research' for a little while... That last little tryst sure took it out of her. Though, as exhausted and wobbly as she may be, there's a little pep in her step. It felt nice... she had a lovely time with her emboar and that machamp was almost exceptionally good at _that_ particular type of skill. She wonders for a moment if she would still be doing this if she did somehow decide to give up on her studies. Was it _really_ her research she was after? ... Surely it had to be, she's still writing about her experiences. Not really from her point of view, honestly, she tried to make it sound at least sort of scientific. God forbid anyone ask her how she got such information about so many male pokemon...

She's walking through a dense bunch of trees now- not quite large enough to call a forest, but it's still taking some time to get through them. The perfect kind of place to have this sort of contemplation, allowing Amy to let her mind wander the further into the trees she got. Though it wasn't until she very nearly walked right into a tree branch that she realized that she had wandered off the path. It didn't concern her, really, she probably could still just keep going straight ahead and wind up where she needed to be, but this way would guarantee that she runs into more pokemon... Which could be very dangerous.

 _It could also be very fun._ Amy just stands there for a moment, staring out into the trees and listening to the distant sounds of different pokemon calling out to each other. That thought bounces around her mind, still coming to the front regardless of what she tries to reason herself with. She did decide she needed a break... but what kind of pokemon professor would deny an opportunity to learn something new? There could be pretty powerful, mean pokemon in this little wood... but she had fairly powerful pokemon of her own. If someone didn't want to play nice, she could always resolve it another way. 

Before she really knew it, Amy is walking once more, this time going off the beaten path and into the thicker section of trees. She's going to get herself into trouble, she just knew it, but she really can't pass up any opportunities. She can rest when she reaches the next town. She tells herself this and that if she can't find something when walking through, she won't try to look further. This is merely going to be a chance meeting... She tells herself this until she began to hear a heavy chuffing and rummaging around in the leaves off to her right. Well... It's still technically _forward_...

Amy pushes carefully through branches and undergrowth until the sounds are right in front of her. She pauses in her tracks when she finally finds the source of the disturbance- a huge scolipede! It's stomping about in the grass, a good bit of the area stomped flat already, some patches bare from its feet kicking at the ground. The pokemon kicks around some before letting out a loud bellow, tail twitching when it pauses and looks around expectantly. It only seemed more agitated when nothing else happened, snorting and pacing again. Amy watches curiously for a moment before the pokemon turns and she manages to catch a glimpse under its belly- a bright purple cock, just sort of peeking out of the slit at its crotch. He's twitching, a little bit of clear liquid clinging to the tip. She can feel warmth flood her head as she realized this pokemon was probably trying to attract a mate. _What a coincidence_...

Amy didn't realize she had leaned pretty far out of her little hiding spot until the scolipede turns to her now and gives a snort, stomping a foot and lowering his head threateningly. She squeaks and holds her hands up, shaking her head.

"Oh! N-no, hey! I'm not here to hurt you, I've just been passing through! I don't mean any harm!" She stammers quickly, faltering when that pokemon still gives her a rather fierce look. She swallows thickly, catching another little glimpse of that shiny purple member before she reaches a hand behind herself, reaching into the side pocket of her backpack to grab the bottle with the remaining bit of Sweet Scent in it. She manages to move slow enough to just get some right on her hand before shrugging the backpack off and moving it carefully to the ground.

"C'mon big guy... You're trying to get someone to show up, aren't you? Trying to get a lady friend... But you know... I can help you with that." Amy continues slowly reaching down now to spread that bit of scent over one of her thighs, shivering at the cold sensation it left. But her words seemed to pique scolipede's interest; the bug lifts its head some, gazing over her with scrutinizing eyes. He's not attacking, though, so it's so far so good. She slowly turns now to step over to a fallen log nearby, pulling down her panties before leaning over it to fully expose herself to him, wiggling her hips tauntingly.

"Here... If you mate with me, I can have your eggs!" She coos, but he doesn't need much more convincing. Scolipede stomps right over, a foot digging into the log Amy is leaning over as he positions himself on top of her. He gives a few little humps, his cock bumping off her thigh as it grows even harder and pushes out of his sheathe, sliding over her belly to give her an idea of the full length of it. Her breath catches in her throat as it seemed to grow long enough to challenge that mudsdale she had encountered before, though there's gentle bumps and ridges all along the shaft, leaving it looking almost as segmented as the pokemon himself.

That broad tip throbs, squirting out another little glob of precum before he draws back away from her enough to try to take aim. Amy bites her lip and wiggles her hips some to help that prodding along her backside find its mark, shuddering and groaning when it finally does. She grasps at the bark of that fallen tree, shuddering as she feels that thick cock slide deep into her, helped along by more little slippery spurts of pre. Each segment seemed to pop into her as inch by inch sinks in, stretching her wide before letting her clench up only to stretch her again. She's almost breathless by the time he had pushed in as far as her body would allow him to, filled to the limit with a few inches to spare. 

He doesn't give her much time to try to regain herself, just grinding in deep before starting to thrust hard, almost rutting into her. Each hard push seemed to threaten to push right into her womb, she could swear that the smaller bits of flesh at the very tip _did_ , but she didn't think much of it- her focus was more on those thick, bulging ridges. They popped out as easily as they popped in, each pull out seeming to yank against her inner walls while each push back in was a desperate shove. It felt almost like she was being knotted by one of those canine pokemon over and over with each needy thrust the scolipede gave. It was almost maddening!

Amy just practically folds herself over that log, legs wobbling as she tries to keep herself up, but it soon seemed evident enough that she didn't even need to do that. She's just slumped over the log, bent at the waist so her ass is turned up and taking in scolipede's rutting without resistance. After a short while of this, he would snort and shift again, his own front legs coming over the log as well to rest in the grass just above her shoulders. She can feel his hind legs shuffling closer and pressing against the back of hers as well, hunching himself over her. She wonders for just a beat what he was doing before he began to _slam_ into her, his whole body seeming to bear down on her as he does so. Amy squeals at the feeling, legs quivering and hands scrambling against their holds in that bark.

Amy's body seemed to just give in completely to the rough assault, a few hard thrusts seeming to get deeper and deeper until she feels the bit of skin that made up his slit brushing against her. Her belly felt like it was stretching to accommodate that length, she was certain that if she was able to look down she would probably see her body bulging with each thrust. Her vision swims, eyes slowly sliding out of focus, only able to really focus now on the feeling of those thick ridges popping out of her before getting forced back in. With one particularly rough tug, her pleasure finally overtook her. She squeals as she came, squirming and bucking but the bulk of that big pokemon keeps her from being able to go far. 

Amy's body clenches down on scolipede's dick as she came and that seemed to be enough for him. He gives a deep grumble and shoves in as deep as he could before giving shorter, harder thrusts, only moving a couple of inches in and out as he grinds into her. That one final, thickest ridge popping in and out of her so roughly just made her squirm again, crying out breathlessly and shuddering hard. Then she could feel it- the thick tip buried deep inside her was throbbing as it began to swell, flaring out while it also seemed to nestle itself in right against her trembling cervix. It practically knots itself there, not budging an inch even as the scolipede gives a few final little grinds and twitches.

She awaits whatever semen of come this pokemon may have to offer, but it didn't quite come. At least, not how she was expecting it... She feels his dick twitch and throb for a few moments before it seemed to actually flex, growing obscenely thicker at the base before that bulge slides along the shaft, stretching her wide all along the way until it comes to the tip. The bulge forces itself deep into her, seeming to be squishy enough to slip past her cervix without much problem before settling deep inside. The scolipede shudders and grinds a few more times before another bulge forces its way through her.

Were these things eggs? Was the scolipede actually a female needing somewhere to lay her brood? Amy's sort of confused, but can't really think of it much between that second bulge depositing itself within her and the next forcing its way in. She can't help but climax yet again as that third bulge slips in, clenching hard around it and squirming again. She must've clenched too hard, however- she feels like a small balloon had burst inside of her, making her jolt and grow still in shock before she felt a sort of sticky, familiar sensation flooding her. 

 _Oh! They're sperm packets!_ Spermatophores, which means that the females must be able to store them up and use when they're needed... And if they deposit this many a mating, it's no wonder this guy wasn't able to get any action. All the females must still have some from previous matings left over!

The scolipede didn't seem too concerned about the one that burst, he's still grinding and slowly pushing a few more into her. He only could have pushed in maybe five or six packets, but Amy felt so incredibly full by the time he seemed to have finished. He chuffs one last time, giving a little tremble before he shifts back a step or two. His cock finally seemed to deflate some, but it still drags through her and gives an obscenely sloppy _pop!_ when it's pulled free, dragging one last mind-melting orgasm out of her with it. He shifts back from his spot over her and that log, stomping away as his dick dribbles onto the ground below him, twitching as it slowly pulls back into his sheathe.

Amy just sort of remains there a moment, legs trembling still, sticky globs of the pokemon's seed leaking out of her from that busted spermatophore. It was just so thick... She can practically _feel_ it as it oozes out. She shivers when she feels a bit sticking to her throbbing clit, unable to keep herself from reaching between her legs and rubbing at it, lubricating her fingertips with that little glob. Female scolipedes might be built to store these little balls of come, but Amy sure isn't. It doesn't take her long to come again, hips bucking- nearly whiting out when she feels another snap of one of those packets inside of her. Another flood of come explodes inside her and begins dribbling out again, splattering into the grass beneath her.

Once she was sure that another wasn't about to burst in her, Amy slowly pushes herself up into a standing position, drenched in sweat and wobbling. There's still a few left... She's going to have to be careful of where she may be when they decide to burst. She glances over to catch sight of that scolipede curling up near the base of the nearby tree with a deep, contented sigh. Looking downright docile now... Amy smiles and grabs her panties up, deciding perhaps it's best to leave them off for now. At least until she reaches the end of these little woods...

She carefully draws closer to the sleeping scolipede and gives him a gentle pat on the head before continuing on her way, stepping carefully and stopping to prop herself up with a tree now and then. Alright.... _Now_ she's going to have to take a little break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly.... 1k kudos... Thank u!!! <3  
> As usual, tumblr are the same usernames! Come say hello! (୨୧ ❛ᴗ❛)✧


	12. Salandit

Amy's journey to the next town took a little longer than she wanted. It wasn't as though she could really help it- every so often one of those spermatophores would burst and send another little flood of scolipede's come pouring out of her. She would have to brace herself against something as the feeling suddenly fills her, making her shiver, but soon enough it seemed the last one burst and she is able to continue on without worry. She'd use a bottle of water to rinse away the sticky mess that dribbled down her thighs before she got too close to the next town, she's not up for trying to explain _that_ , and tried to stride on a little more confidently. Wobbly legs aside, once she was able to walk without any more disturbances, she made fairly good time.

The scolipede's egg must be one to quickly develop, however. Once she reaches town, she had to almost immediately find the hotel and book a room. The squishy, soft feeling of being full of come was replaced by the almost bloated, firmer sensation of an egg growing larger within her. It shifts inside of her even as she makes her way to the room, moving down just as she shuts the door behind her and drops her items right onto the floor. She can only kneel down and push then, panting and trembling as the egg stretches her out... But it's over almost as soon as it began. Amy sits back on her wobbling legs to peek down at the egg she just laid, staring a moment before what was strange about it finally sunk in- it's... really small. For such a huge pokemon, having such a small egg seemed out of place. She remembers reading about scolipedes and their evolutionary line- even the larval stage seemed it would be too big for this! 

Either way, that delivery was a tad disappointing. She'd never say it out loud, but she had grown to enjoy laying these pokemon eggs. The feeling of them passing through her... But this one was rather abrupt. Oh well, they won't all be fantastic. This particular mating made up for it in everything else, really... So she picks up her new egg to go rinse it off before taking a shower herself. It's time for a break! She's not given much time to explore the areas she's been visiting, perhaps she'll take a day or two to see what this town has to offer. She's at least going to check out the local cuisine! Travel food just isn't cutting it any longer!

***

The couple of days of rest was exactly what Amy needed to feel more energized for her journey once again! She had honestly began to feel rather drained... Though doing things to drain your energy yet still needing to continue traveling could sure take the spirit out of you. But after some good meals and some nice rest in a comfortable, fluffy bed made it all worth it! Now she's preparing to head on the road again! It was a good thing she stopped here, the road ahead led to a sort of mountainous area. There's bound to be interesting and powerful pokemon there, if she could even make the hike. 

Honestly, Amy wasn't in bad shape but she wasn't the most athletic of people either. After a little while of trekking up the rather steep incline, she was getting winded. But she wasn't giving up yet! Not until she really couldn't walk any further, then she might call upon one of her pokemon to help her along... But until she reaches that point, she's going to do her best! Just... perhaps a little slower than she usually goes. And with more short breaks. In fact, once she finds a rather flat area with a big rock to sit under for shade, she takes full advantage of it. She huffs out her breaths, trying to keep herself from getting winded, and takes a few short swigs from her water bottle. Jeez, she must really be in worse shape than she initially thought... At least it's a small mountain! Or that's what she's going to keep telling herself. 

She's lost in thought as she gazes upwards, trying to gauge how far she has left to go and if she should just go ahead and cheat by having charizard fly her to the top... She barely notices a smaller pokemon creeping towards her until it's sniffing her leg. She gives a startled squeak at the touch of its snout, glancing down to see what's touching her only to find a little salandit! Well, an average-sized one, they all seem rather small to begin with... But then again, she's been dealing with some rather large fellows lately.

"Oh... Hey there, little guy! Promise I'm not here to cause trouble!" Amy hums, shifting some as that pokemon seemed to creep closer, sniffing until its tongue flutters out to flick against her knee. She really doesn't want to resort to having to battle, but she keeps a hand close to her belt of pokeballs just in case... But it's strange. The salandit doesn't show much sign of aggression, it just seems curious about sniffing at her. It lays one clawed foot on her thigh as it begins sniffing higher and Amy feels her face begin to flush. She's not used that Sweet Scent in a little while, plus she's showered fairly well between then and now... But can a pokemon still detect it? Will it still be affected?

Either way, Amy couldn't bring herself to move to push the pokemon away even as its cool snout begins nosing towards the inside of her thighs. Her hands remain at her sides, fingers curling in the dirt underneath her, and her legs remain pressed together. Another little flickering lick towards her inner thigh sends a shiver up her spine, warmth starting to spread through her. Her face even flushes when she notices a slit between the salandit's legs starting to open as the little tip of his red dick began to push forward. Well... Not like anyone would see her here, right? She hadn't passed by another soul yet...

"Hah... Getting excited, huh? I almost forgot you guys are mostly male, I bet you'd go crazy over _any_ female you come across..." She gives a little smile as she allows her legs to relax and fall apart some, giving the pokemon opportunity to nose in, tongue flickering more while the member peeking out from his slit growing larger. She squeaks when his nose presses a little more forcefully against her crotch, nipping at the thin fabric covering her, and she carefully pushes against his head.

"H-hey now! Just give me a second, don't go tearing those!" She squeaks, getting him to stop long enough for her to carefully push those panties down, barely getting one of the leg holes over her foot before the salandit is eagerly on top of her again, this time attempting to mount her even as she's bent over.

"Hey! Pfft... You must've not gotten any in a long while, huh?" She can't help but giggle a little at how eager the pokemon prods at her with his penis in attempt to find an entrance, leaning back to get a little more comfortable before she finally reaches down to help his aim. She lets out a soft sigh when he finally plunges in deep, grinding into her inner folds before gasping as he continues his almost frantic motions. He humps hard and fast, body slapping against hers with each rough thrust. He may be on the small side... But he didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon, going long enough to get a soft moan out of her.

When he does finally need to pause, he would shift some, grinding in deep before throwing his head back with a hissing cry. Amy's mildly disappointed for a beat, thinking he was just about finished, but it's cut short when he begins his hard humping again, little claws digging into her thighs as he grips tightly. Just as she's about to lose herself in the sensation again, she hears a rustling off behind the rock she was originally leaning against. There's quite a lot of rustling, whatever it is must be big... But what creeps around the boulder though is a couple of more salandits. They must've heard that first one's cry and came to investigate. Amy trembles a little as they head towards the first one, giving little hisses and clicks, sort of half-assed bickering at each other. 

"H-hey now! Don't start a fight, just wait a minute and- ooh!" Amy stammers as the salandits give a couple of little shoves and hisses at each other, looking fully ready to fight for a beat before the newcomer just wiggles in close and shoves his dick in right next to the first one. She can only shudder as they eagerly thrust into her, not seeming to care about the other's rhythm at all, both going at their own pace- and filling her to the brim as they do so. Amy can only push her legs a little further apart to give them more room, hands weakly clawing at the ground for something to hold on to as she moans. They're still not very long, but she felt so very _full_ now...

It takes a moment for her to realize that she forgot about the third salandit that had popped out of the grass with the second. He creeps forward, peeking around the other two as if to consider what his options were before drawing closer. Amy whimpers when it seemed like he was trying to join the first two, but cries out in surprise when instead that slick cock dips down to push into her ass. He is just as quick as the first two to begin rutting mercilessly into her, even grasping around one of her thighs for more leverage. 

The sounds of their bodies slapping against her skin and her moans echo over the rocky mountainside. She doesn't even care how loud she's getting, it just felt so good... Finally one of the salandits ravaging her pussy would grind in deep and let out another hissing call. This time he was coming, a surprising amount of his hot seed pouring into her as he twitches. The other pokemon are still focusing on their own pleasure, not slowing down even as she squirms and bucks, climaxing along with the salandit until finally he pulls out of her to creep off to the side.

Amy was quietly thankful to have him pull out, but also a little disappointed. She had felt so wonderfully stretched and full with both of them in her... But that train of thought is quickly pushed out of mind when she glances after the leaving salandit so be greeted by the sight of several more! There had to be at least five of them and she can hear the grass rustling even more still! They're all beginning to circle around her now, little cock tips peeking out as they assess what was going on. 

"C-come on now... I can't handle all of you guys... There's too many..." She squeaks, shuddering with a gasp as one of the bolder pokemon moves to take the other's place, eagerly thrusting into her aching hole along with the other. Her weak pleas turn into a squeal when another decides to share her ass as well, clutching onto her other thigh as he pushes into her. She feels as though she is full to the brim now, stretched to the brink and under constant assault with their mismatched thrusts... She wouldn't be able to withstand this for very long, much less deal with more of these guys!

Amy tries to wave away the other pokemon that still circled her, trying to convince them to leave without irritating them enough to get angry. But it was useless, she probably would have guessed it would be- with a gender ratio of one female per nine males, good luck getting any to back away from an opportunity like this. In fact, one of them gives a soft hiss and wiggles his tail, the marking near the base growing brighter as a sort of mist billows out. It's not pheromones, males can't do that, but they can still muddle the mind of anyone who breathes it in. Almost instantly, Amy felt a dizzying sensation come over her, making her fussing grow weaker until her arms just fall into the dirt underneath her, gripping at the ground again now in attempt to keep the world from spinning.

She can only groan weakly when one of the salandits in her ass came, flooding her again with that familiar hot sensation before he pulls out and is replaced with another. One of the other pokemon sees an opportunity and eagerly clamors up to her head and shoves his dick into her mouth, giving a pleased hiss at the feeling. Amy can only think to lick and suck even as he humps her face, the tip reaching down into her throat even as she muffles a moan when the salandits below manage to get her to come again. She doesn't even fight it when a second dick presses to her lips.

Amy was now just something to bring relief to these wild pokemon, too dizzy and coming too much to really fuss any longer. She just endured it as the salandits take turns depositing their seed. Some were even too eager to wait their turn, instead searching for any other part of her to use to their liking. Her shirt would wind up pulled up, a salandit or two rubbing frantically on the soft skin of her stomach or even managing to think to thrust into the fold under one of her breasts. One managed to get his dick into one of her hands for a sort of hand job.

Within moments, it felt like every square inch of her body was being molested and humped, hot ropes of come filling all her holes and littering her body in a sticky mess. Every so often one of their tails would wag and another dizzying mist fills the air to keep her down, though she wasn't really going anywhere any time soon now. She'd just give a weak buck and quiver now and then, coming when she was came in and moaning weakly around her mouthful as the world rapidly spins around her. All she could feel, smell, or taste was the salandits' salty seed... Soon it was the only thing she could even think about. She didn't know how many of these pokemon there were, but it seemed almost endless... Are some of them even taking a couple of turns?

A couple of the salandits come at the same time, flooding her with an extra large dose of jizz and making her shudder and moan in ecstasy. Her vision swims, shuddering at the feeling of that release squirting out of her when they pull out only to be plugged yet again. She's whiting out... There's no way she'll be able to keep this up for very long...

***

Amy's vision slowly swirls back into focus what had to be ages later. The last of the salandits was scurrying away into the grass yet again, leaving her in a sore, sticky mess. She could only lay there for a moment, feeling how absolutely coated in jizz she was, how every part of her seemed to be throbbing. After a moment or two, she manages to shift to push herself into a sitting position, pausing and shivering as that simple motion managed to squeeze out a little flood of come from her. Well, it's not as though she's already sitting in a puddle...

After a moment or two to regain herself, Amy grabs a couple of napkins from her backpack and wipes herself off the best she could. It wasn't going to do much, but she won't be dripping at least... Thank god there's no one around here to catch sight of this, it'd be a difficult thing to explain! 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt now to go ahead and cheat to get to the next hotel at least... A quick flight on charizard's back seems like it'd be a much nicer trip than trying to hike while sticky... At least she can say at this point that she had her special pokemon encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for being patient! <3  
> Hmu on tumblr sometime! I'm the same username everywhere!


	13. Ditto (Part Deux)

Amy had simply gone to the nearest town to find somewhere to rest for a few days- it seemed to be becoming the norm for her... A little tryst or two followed by some downtime in the nearest hotel. At least this one she can say is definitely well-earned! She would be aching for a few days after all those Salandits decided to take turns with her. This particular break seemed to be missing something, however... It would take her a whole day before she would realize what it was- she didn't have an egg from all that! It was peculiar, pretty much all pokemon are capable of having eggs with a Ditto. It's why so many people try to capture them! Were Salandits a special case? Did it have to do with her being the vessel in which the true mating happened? But then Amy remembered what that girl, Sammy, from the nursery had told her... It wouldn't last forever. The last egg that she had was remarkably small, perhaps even runty... Perhaps she has had enough eggs that she just can't anymore. 

The thought actually brought with it a somewhat distressed feeling. Sure, she didn't _need_ to have eggs to continue her 'research'... Right? Most pokemon eggs were pretty much the same, she didn't need to know what each one of them looked like... Or _felt_ like... But damn did she want to continue having them. The feeling of being so incredibly full while it's inside her followed by the aching pleasure of it making its way out of her body... All Amy could think about now is the desire to catch a ditto of her own. Then she wouldn't have to worry about this happening again!

But... Where would she even find one? That was a question Amy had to turn to her phone for. Trainers help each other all the time by posting where they had spotted a rare pokemon, how they caught it, if they believe there's more around the area. She may not be a trainer per se, but it could help to look into the different pokemon spotting sites! It would actually take her a bit of time and careful lurking around on a few forums to finally find what would look like a reliable spot for where to find a ditto. It was a bit out of the way too, what in the world are this kids doing out there?! Still, she's grateful... She's not going to make any extra stops or make any new pokemon 'friends' until she gets herself a ditto!

It wasn't too long of a flight on Charizard's back before she gets to where she needed to be- an out of the way location surrounded by dense trees on one side and the ocean on another. It had to be at least a good day or two's hike away from any town if you were unlucky enough to be stuck out there without a flying pokemon. It seems about right for a hard to find pokemon to be lurking about out here- who would just stumble out here without a cause for their search, after all? At least she hopes that this is where she needs to be... She didn't want to waste any time just fucking around out here.

Amy begins to wade through the tall grass, peeking about for any sign of pokemon activity. There's some footsteps, she can hear some rustling and scampering away, but she doesn't pay attention much to that. A ditto doesn't exactly have legs to scamper away on... At least not without a pokemon to transform into. And she sure as hell hopes that another pokemon won't come by at the right time for any ditto to escape undetected, that would just make this entire search so much worse. A few hours in and she's still not seen any sign of a ditto!

Deciding to take a brief rest, Amy heads back to the trees for some shade and she sits down... right into a rather cold, sticky spot. She squeaks and pulls away, wiping goo off her leg before pausing to see it's a little mound of liquid with a pinkish tinge. Leave it to her to accidentally sit in a big obvious clue to a pokemon after hours of searching! She doesn't waste much time, however, excitedly staring around for more signs of this pink slime and seeing another small mess not too far away, dripping from a pile of twigs. A little bit of careful tracking and quietly following this sticky path until finally Amy spotted that little pink blob! It hadn't seemed to notice her just yet, only turning after she shot out a quick ball. It fell to the ground, wobbling a bit before clicking and Amy can feel her heart give a somersault. She caught it without even having to fight! Poor thing, she probably surprised it...

She scoops up that pokeball and holds it close for a moment, eyes darting around as she tries to formulate what to do next. Should she go back to a town and get a room? Train with it a little bit first? Newly caught pokemon can have a bit of trepidation towards their new owners before settling in, perhaps it would be good to give it a couple of days before introducing her particular plan to this little guy... Though the trembling of her knees and the heat growing between her thighs were quickly making her reconsider that. She wanted this _now_... She wanted to be able to have eggs again! 

It was almost like Amy's hand moved on its own to let the ditto out of its new pokeball, staring down at it as it blinks up curiously at her. After a moment, she carefully kneels down and offers out a hand, smiling gently. Sure, it may be her tool for having more eggs but... it's a pokemon too. A creature worthy of as much care as any other.

"Hey there! I'm Amy! I hope we can be good friends." She hums, smiling a little wider when the ditto reaches out to giver her fingertips a sticky little grab. It seems friendly enough, at least, giving a wobbly little smile in return. How cute! "Sorry if I startled you, I just really had been looking for you all over the place out here!"

She gives the top of its head a little pat, gauging how it reacts to her for the moment. It honestly seemed interested in her, scooting a little closer and gazing curiously over her. It must either have a bold or brave nature, it was rather confident with its actions so far and allowing her to pat and playfully squish her hand over its gooey body. Perhaps this will work in her favor with this particular quest of hers... 

"Ah... Alright now, listen... The reason I was looking for you is because you guys are able to help me do something." Amy begins carefully, shifting on her knees now and bringing her hands to the hem of her skirt. There was surely no one else out in this wilderness, this ought to be fine... The ditto blinks with a sort of puzzled expression when she lifts up that skirt, the cool air wafting over her pussy sending a shiver up her spine as she continues on. "See, if you go up in me, you'll leave some of that goo of yours in me and... and then I can have eggs like you do! I just think it's really fun and... Would you mind helping me do that?" 

Amy even reaches down to spread herself now, heat rising in her cheeks as she does so. Out here in the open presenting herself to a pokemon in order to have eggs from more pokemon... Research or not, this is absolutely depraved. But she's not about to quit now... There's no way she's going to be able to just go back to living life without this little bit of fun now and then! 

As she quietly ponders over things, she almost doesn't notice the ditto creeping forward, pausing a moment as if to make sure it was alright before going right for her crotch. She squeaks in surprise as it presses against her, the noise turning into a soft moan as it began to work its way in. She had almost forgotten the strange feeling the ditto gave when inside her, it's gooey body just flowing in and filling every little nook and cranny within her before pressure would begin to build as more of it tried to push inside her. It wasn't the same as a big dick filling her up... It was a feeling all of its own and she loved every moment of it.

Her breathing begins to come out in short pants as more and more of the ditto's body squeezes its way into her, pressing and prodding against every sensitive spot inside of her before it finally made its way to her cervix, after filling her to the brim up until that point. She bites her lip when she feels the pressure beginning to build there, body shivering before giving a little buck when her body finally gave way and that thick slime began to ooze straight into her womb. It took the ditto no time at all to fill that up as well, starting to bloat her up as it still pushes into her. 

Amy is starting to realize why Sammy seemed impressed that she could take that whole ditto of hers; this ditto was filling her up to the brim and a lot of its slick body was still outside of her, nuzzled into her crotch and wrapping her whole pussy up in its cool, pulsing slime. That coupled with the incredibly full sensation within her, it doesn't take very long for her to come hard, jolting and shuddering with a squealing moan. That doesn't deter her pokemon lover, not even when she brings a hand down to press against its gooey body. Slime still pushes into her, stroking her inner walls as it fills her. She can feel it practically starting to creep into her tubes as well, determined to not let one inch of her remain empty. 

It still strokes and pulses inside her, rubbing itself into everywhere that it touches, even the innermost parts of her that it could reach, all still trying to force more of itself inside of her. Even as she came again, clenching down around that gooey intruder, this time it pushes against those contractions to keep itself in place. That was enough to keep that pleasure mounting and soon Amy was falling back into the grass and squirming, heels digging into the dirt and groaning as she climaxes again and again. Her belly was swollen up by now, quivering and clenching with each mind-numbing orgasm, looking almost like she were ready to lay an egg already.

Then, finally the ditto seemed satisfied with a job well done and began to pull out of her. It was like a reversal of the flow inward- now its gooey body is slowly pouring itself back out of her, giving one last loving sticky stroke over the spots it was vacating. It would hold itself still whenever she would clench down again, unmoved by any pushes or squeezes from her body, just pulling out at its own slow pace. It manages to get a couple of more little climaxes out of Amy before it's finally completely out of her, leaving her twitching hole a sticky pink mess.

"Haahh... God! G-good job little buddy... Real good job..." Amy manages to pant after a moment, patting the ditto as it creeps over to her side with a sort of concerned bubbly squeak. A pat on the head reassures it, looking a little proud with the praise as Amy slowly sits back up.

"Damn, that was great! And I bet for sure that'll help! Here, c'mon... Let's go get something to eat." Another couple of deep breaths and Amy smiles at the ditto, giving one more pat before having it return to its pokeball. She slowly stands up, shivering as now and then a little bubble of pink trickles out of her. Her insides had to be absolutely coated with the stuff now... Something she's glad for, but also something she'll have to watch out for... She'll be leaking for days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to writing~  
> If you like my stuff and wanna support me, check out my tumblr on how to do so! Same username and everything!!  
> (It's been brought to my attention we shouldn't mention anything re:money on here so the Tumblr will be the go-to now!)


End file.
